Hot
by spazzgirl
Summary: A story filled with NaruSaku lemons in every single chapter. So this is for all you NaruSaku fans who crave for some lemony goodness. Please enjoy each lemon 8D. NaruSaku and lots and lots of lemons. One-shots for each chapter. Chapters are being edited to avoid being deleted because of detailed lemons.
1. Endurance

**Hot**

**All chapters of hot will be edited completely. I'm aware that some of the one-shots aren't really that explicit, but I will still edit them for safety precautions. All unedited versions will be on my livejournal account, please see profile for link.**

* * *

**Spazz: it's that time again**

**Naruto: oh no not now**

**Spazz: new story time!**

**Naruto: dude you have like, a crap load of stories out already **

**Spazz: I blame my creative juices besides I promised to give you all an M-rated NaruSaku story with lemons in them, and they're one-shots**

**Naruto: well at least I get to fuck Sakura**

**Sakura: I'm going to be sore**

**Spazz: yup *smiles***

**Naruto: *smirks***

**Sakura: oh joy I can't wait to get pound *being sarcastic***

**Naruto: Spazz Sakura's being mean can we start**

**Spazz: sure**

**Sakura: NO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series or manga Naruto**

**Spazz: sometimes I'll change their ages but right now they start at 18, it's probably going to be Naruto that's going to be older, because I think he's sexy *grins***

**ENJOY!**

**Endurance**

A man with blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheek, threw a punch at his opponent, which happened to be a young lady with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Is that all you got Naruto?" Sakura grinned and then punched the ground with her chakra filled fist.

Naruto quickly dodged it and kicked the pink haired konouchi Sakura quickly got up and began to throw punches at him. The blond gracefully dodged them all he grabbed Sakura by the arm and threw her to the ground.

Naruto hovered over his girlfriend and smirked. "Is that all you got Sakura?"

She groaned as she tried to get up Sakura fell back on the ground. "Naruto can we take a break right now?"

"Aw what's the matter Sakura don't have the endurance to keep up with me?"

The rosette rolled her eyes she always hated how her boyfriend had more stamina than her.

"Let's go Sakura I'm up for another round."

Sakura let out another groan, "Naruto we've been at it for hours can we go home?"

"Alright fine," the blond carried his girlfriend back to the apartment they lived.

Naruto laid his girlfriend on the bed Sakura first went in the shower and after she was done Naruto was up. As soon as Naruto got out of the bathroom, he felt two slender arms around his waist and Sakura nipped his ears, causing him to yelp.

"Sakura what was that for," he rubbed his ear.

The rosette just nuzzled his neck. "Naruto I'm horny."

"Now but I thought you were tired."

Sakura grinned, "I am from the training." With that she spun Naruto around and pressed her lips roughly against his. "I'm horny and you're going to help me."

Before Naruto could say anything Sakura's tongue made its way in his she nibbled on the bottom of his lip. She then proceeded to push Naruto on the bed, like a predator, Sakura climbed on the bed lust and hunger, were shown in her emerald eyes. The rosette straddled his hips and grinded their lower regions against each other. Naruto couldn't help but moan but was silent as Sakura kissed him her fingers lightly traced his well tone abs and his perfect six-pack. All the blond could do was shiver from his girlfriend's gentle touch. He let out a moan of protest as she broke the kiss, Naruto watched as Sakura slowly took off her pajama shirt. Naruto tried to move his hands but noticed they were tied to the bed posts.

He noticed a grin was on the rosette's face. "I did that while we were kissing."

"You sure are a vixen."

Sakura giggled, "Yes one that's very horny."

She then unclasped the bra and slowly took her bra off, Naruto was getting tortured by the minute she took off her shorts and underwear off really slow. The blond was getting turned on right now all he wanted to do was fuck his little vixen until she could no longer scream or walk.

"Sakura this isn't fair."

She rolled her eyes. "Well you weren't fair during training, so why should sex be any different?"

Right now he hated it when Sakura was being in charged in the relationship, including sex, oh yes. It would usually be him that controlled the sex, but his little vixen would surprise him and pounce on him from behind. He groaned as Sakura began to rub the towel that covered his lower region and mostly his penis. The blond felt like he was going to explode from Sakura's hand job, he noticed that Sakura took her hand off of the towel.

"Let's see how much your friend had suffered." Swiftly the towel was off and lay on the floor. "Oh my looks like he wants some attention." Sakura lowered her head so she could see the now harden penis. As she touched it, Naruto's penis twitched and was throbbing. "Someone's in need of a release." Naruto let out a stifle cry as Sakura slowly licked his penis.

"Please Sakura I need you." God he sounded so desperate for a release, but the sad part was it was true. He felt like his penis was going to be ripped out of his skin.

"Let me think," Sakura lightly traced the head of his penis, if it weren't for those damn handcuffs he would've banged her so hard that the bed would break. The blond gasped in pleasure as Sakura took all of him within a heartbeat. He groaned as his girlfriend was giving him one hell of a blowjob, the konouchi would suck and then lick the tip of his penis.

She massaged his balls which increased the pleasure he was receiving. "God Sakura I'm getting close." If only poor Naruto hadn't say that. Sakura then took him out of her mouth. "What the hell Sakura?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to come, but you know, it's so much fun to tease you." Sakura pressed her pussy against his penis and began to grind.

Naruto felt her juices leaking onto his penis and some poured onto his thighs, oh how he wished he could thrust himself inside of her nice and tight pussy. Crap he was getting hard again just by thinking about it.

* * *

"Sakura what are you doing," he asked in between moans.

"I'm still horny Naruto." And then she smirked. "Aw what's the matter Naruto don't have enough endurance to keep up with me?"

Naruto learned a very important lesson, irony's a bitch.

**END**

**Spazz: here's the very first one-shot for this story**

**Naruto: damn Sakura's a stamina freak in bed**

**Sakura: well you're on in the fields**

**Spazz: anyways what should be next?**

**Naruto's the teacher who's punishing Sakura**

**Sakura in a maid outfit**

**Doctor and patient sex**

**Another Sakura being the dominant one**

**Naruto being the dominant one**

**Both are foxes and Sakura's in heat**

**You are not limited to these ideas, hell add some of your own, but I will not add another person to the NaruSaku sex okay**

**Naruto: yeah only me and Sakura**

**Sakura: gosh I feel like a whore**

**Spazz: please review if you want this story to keep going**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	2. Fun in Detention

**Hot**

**All unedited versions will be on my livejournal account, please see profile for link.**

* * *

**Spazz: you all ready for the next chapter?**

**Naruto: oh hell yes, more sex time with Sakura**

**Sakura: so what's this one about?**

**Spazz: *grins* Naruto's the teacher and Sakura's the naughty student**

**Sakura: *groans* oh come on**

**Spazz: sorry Sakura but that's the one that one the vote, I'll probably do a one-shot that got second place**

**Naruto: yes I'm the teacher**

**Spazz: yup**

**Sakura: this isn't fair**

**Naruto: you weren't fair in the last chapter**

**Sakura: * blushes* well that's a different story**

**Naruto: lies**

**Spazz: oh behave you two, one of you do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Spazz doesn't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

**Ages:**

**Naruto: 25**

**Sakura: 18**

**Fun in Detention**

An 18-year-old girl with pink hair and emerald eyes was quickly running in the hall ways. She tried her best to run very fast and even push people out of her way because she didn't want to be late for her English class. Why do you ask? Her sensei, Naruto Namikaze, was a man that hated when people were late and he didn't like it when his class was disturbed.

"_Almost there,"_ Sakura thought and continued to run.

10

"_I can still see people going in."_

9

"_Come on got to move faster."_

8

"_I'm getting closer."_

7

"_I know I can make it."_

6

"_Just, a little bit more."_

5

"_Damn it legs move faster."_

4

"_Come on, come on."_

3

"_Please don't let me be late."_

2

"_Yes I'm almost there." _Just before the bell rang and Sakura almost finally reached her destination, a shoelace that became untied while she was running got caught on the shoe that was moving forward.

1

And then she tripped. "NO!"

The class door was closed and locked. The rosette got up and began to bang on the door.

"Please let me in, I've never been late, please open the door."

She spotted her sensei looking through the window door. "Sorry Sakura you know the rules."

"Please Namikaze-sensei, I would've made it but my shoelace tripped me."

Naruto sighed and opened the door, before Sakura came in, he whispered in her ear, "Detention after school today."

The rosette groaned and walked towards her seat.

"Stupid shoelace," Sakura grumbled as Naruto began to teach the class.

Last period was almost over and that meant that Sakura would be going to detention, today just wasn't her day, she woke up late, missed the buss and now she had detention. As soon as the last bell rang, Sakura banged her head against the desk.

"Oh come on Sakura I'm sure detention won't be that bad." The rosette glared at her best friend Ino.

"This is Namikaze-sensei we're talking about I mean who knows what he'll make me do."

Ino just rolled her eyes. "Sensei isn't that bad of a guy."

The two friends said their good-bye and Sakura walked towards Naruto's classroom, "Oh kami why me?"

The rosette opened the door and noticed Naruto was sitting in his chair grading papers, he looked up and smirked.

"So nice of you to join me Sakura, please take a seat." The rosette grumbled and sat in a random seat, too bad that seat was right in front of Naruto's desk.

She really hated today. "So what am I going to do?"

"Well you're just going to sit there and promise yourself you won't be late to my class anymore," with that Naruto went back to grade his tests.

After minutes which seemed like hours to Sakura, she became bored and just sighed. Naruto noticed this and raised a brow.

"Bored much?"

The rosette glared at Naruto. "Of course I am, I have to sit here for an hour doing absolutely nothing."

The blond got up from his desk, he walked up to the door and pulled the shade down, he then proceeded to walk towards Sakura's desk he placed both hands on each side of the desk and leaned over. "How about we do something a little more productive?" And a smirk was placed upon his face.

Sakura couldn't help but gulp. "Like what sensei?"

Naruto stood back, "I want you to write on the chalk board 'I will not be late again,' got it?"

"Fine," with that Sakura walked up to the board and began to write on it.

After ten minutes passed, the blond quietly walked up to the rosette and wrapped his arms around her waist. This caused Sakura to let out a small shriek.

"You know Sakura when I first met you I couldn't help but be, intoxicated by you." She turned around and her eyes widened in surprised as her sensei kissed her.

Sakura pushed him back. "Sensei what are you doing?"

"Naruto, just Naruto, and what I'm doing will benefit the both of us."

Sakura looked at him strangely. "What do you mean by the both of us?"

"Sakura I'm a guy who's very attracted to you and just by looking at you I cannot control my urges. And I know you dream about me."

The rosette couldn't help but blush. "How do you know?"

"It's obvious by the way you look at me." He caged her, Sakura's back against the chalkboard and his chest pressed against hers. "Time to discipline the naughty student," Sakura gasped as Naruto placed his knee against her crotch and rubbed against it. "I bet you like my knee rubbing against your must precious area," the blond chuckled, "That won't be the only thing touching there either."

Naruto brought Sakura into another kiss, the rosette's leg wrapped themselves around his waist and grinded against him. The blond growled and nipped Sakura's ear, he began placing light kisses from her jaw to her neck and began to suck on the area located between the neck and shoulder. The rosette couldn't help but moan, she felt her stomach becoming warm and some of that warmth traveled all the way down to her lower extremities. The blond pulled Sakura's shirt over her head and threw it on the floor and then the bra came off.

He broke off the kiss and took a peak at her breasts. "Perfect," he purred, his left hand cupped the left breast and rubbed it, he then brought the right on in his mouth and began to suck.

"Sensei," the blond bit down hard on the tip of her breast.

"No, not sensei, Naruto, say it, Naruto." He whispered hotly in her ear.

Naruto then went back to his treat. Sakura pressed his face against his chest, the warmth in her stomach was becoming too much. Naruto brought his right hand down to her pussy and grinned.

"All I've done was suck on your breast and now you're wet, really wet, I never knew your body was this sensitive."

As the two kissed, Naruto brought her to his desk and pushed the papers off and placed Sakura on the desk. He broke the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt and Sakura couldn't help but blush at the sight. She hate to admit but her sensei was a very sexy and handsome man, he had a bronze tan that complimented his golden hair perfectly, a six-pack and well toned abs.

"Like what you see?" She blushed as he grinned. "Don't worry the show is still on."

Naruto kissed her again, and his fingers lightly traced her belly button and moved all the way down to the zipper of her jeans. He then unzipped the pants and threw it, his index finger lightly traced around Sakura's moist pussy.

"You're really wet." Naruto then slid the light pink underwear off of his student and dropped it on the floor. His eyes took in the beautiful sight that was before him. He was looking at his student in all of her naked glory, did he care? Not really. Naruto lowered his head and licked Sakura's inner thigh.

The rosette moaned and Naruto dragged his tongue all the way till it reached the outer lips of her pussy. He nipped the outer lips causing the pink-haired girl to cry out in pleasure. Without a second thought, he thrusted his tongue inside of her pussy, Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's head.

"Oh kami-sama sensei," the rosette arched her back.

The blond nipped her clitoris, "I told you to call me Naruto." A growl came from Naruto's throat.

"Gomen it's a habit."

Then a smirk came onto Naruto's face. "Well we're alone and you don't need to call me sensei."

Sakura moaned aloud as Naruto continued to lick her, she felt like she was going to die from the pleasure that her sen-err Naruto was giving her. The warmth in stomach was building up, as soon as he licked her clitoris, the warmth in her stomach exploded into Naruto's mouth. The blond happily licked the juices that were coming from Sakura's pussy.

"My I never knew you were such a squirter." Sakura couldn't help but blush at what he had just said. Her eyes then wondered off to the giant tent that was forming in Naruto's pants. "Sakura would you like to see up close and personally what an erection looks like?"

The rosette gave him a small nod. "Okay Naruto."

The blond grinned, "Alright then," he proceeded to pull his pants down and Sakura's eyes widened as the bump in boxers was bigger than when he had his pants on. The blond then took his boxers off and Sakura felt like she was going to pass out from the sight. Right in front of her was her sensei's length, it was big and thick, it was red and was in the need for a release. "Like what you see?"

Sakura blushed so hard that she looked like she was going to need a big bucket of ice. "Sensei you're huge!"

"Well did you expect me to be small after all Sakura I am a _man_." He was right, Naruto was not a boy but a man, one that was the perfect icon of a man or god. "Would you like to taste me?"

"How do I do that?" Sakura was the one who never did anything dirty like masturbation or watch porn.

Naruto just chuckled, "You really are innocent," the young student just blushed. "Well you take my penis in your mouth and begin sucking it. I'll even guide you." Sakura got on her knees and walked towards Naruto, the blond gently placed a hand on her head and guided her towards her to his penis. The rosette opened her mouth and took the throbbing penis in her mouth. "That's it now try taking the whole thing." Sakura tried her best to take it all but Naruto was just too big. "Relax your throat."

The rosette did what she was told. "Good Sakura good," oh Kami his student's mouth felt soo good. "Ah Kami Sakura, you're doing such an amazing job." Sakura then licked the penis as she sucked and earned a groan from Naruto. "Damn it Sakura I'm going to blow." Then a burst of semen poured out of Naruto's penis and into Sakura's mouth. The rosette was about to choke from the massive load that was released.

Sakura took the penis out of her mouth and noticed it was still hard. "Naruto you're still hard."

"Of course did you think that a simple blow job will satisfy me?" Sakura just shook her head. "Now we move to the real thing."

Sakura laid down on the desk and Naruto spread her legs. "Sensei, I mean Naruto please be gentle."

* * *

"Don't worry it's my first time too." The blond took a condom out of his pants he then took it out and put the condom on his penis. "I'll be gentle."

"Naruto," the blond looked up at her. "Do you think we can do something like this again," she said with a blush.

Naruto let out a chuckle. "Sure thing love."

**END**

**Spazz: I'm soo sorry about the late update, my laptop was having problems again but now it's fixed, but it was mostly the internet**

**Naruto: yeah for fucking Sakura**

**Sakura: I'm still sore from the last chapter**

**Spazz: *giggle* also thank you all for the kind reviews, I never knew that there was such a high demand for NaruSaku lemons, I mean 33 reviews for just one chapter? **

**Naruto: it proves that this world is full of perverts**

**Spazz: so here are the one's that were highly voted for and the votes, so you can still vote:**

**Doctor patient sex: 3**

**Sakura in maid outfit: 2**

**Sakura being dominant: 3**

**Naruto being dominant: 1**

**Naruto: wow people still want her to be the dominant one**

**Sakura: oh gosh I feel embarassed**

**Spazz: so yeah I got my backpack stolen on Friday but I don't know who took it so I couldn't do my Math homeworkd T^T**

**Naruto: talk about your typical Asian**

**Spazz: says the Asian cartoon**

**Naruto: oh fuck up**

**Spazz: don't forget to leave some nice reviews and sorry for some mistakes I didn't instal the Microsoft Home Office 2007 program so I'm using the trial period and it doesn't detect any mistakes so yeah**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	3. Doctor Can You Please Help Me?

**Hot**

**Spazz: hey guys how's it going?**

**Naruto: it's about damn time you updated**

**Spazz: sorry it's just that I didn't have enough time to update**

**Sakura: hey you never updated any of your other stories**

**Naruto: yeah what's up with that?**

**Spazz: losing inspiration sucks -_-**

**Sakura: sorry about that**

**Naruto: well I'm not**

**Spazz: *glares* anyways thanks for the whooping 21 reviews from last chapter**

**Naruto: wow that's a lot**

**Spazz: I know I didn't know that many people here are that perverted**

**Naruto: says the girl who's writing the lemons**

**Spazz: *twitch* shut up *whacks Naruto with a frying pan***

**Naruto: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Spazz: for being a complete jackass**

**Naruto: *growls* that's it you're going to get it**

**Spazz: bring it on bitch**

**Sakura: both of you calm the FUCK DOWN *chakra punches the ground***

**Naruto and Spazz: yes ma'am**

**Spazz: so here's the story that won second place and then after this one I'll do the story that got third place**

**Naruto: yeah for doctor and patient sex**

**Sakura: blushes**

**Spazz: well this takes place in the shinobi world just to tell you all**

**Naruto: come on let's start**

**Spazz: fine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Naruto**

**ENJOY!!**

**Ages:**

**Naruto: 23**

**Sakura: 22

* * *

**

**Doctor Can You Please Help Me?**

Today was another slow day in the Konoha village, Sakura silently sighed as she grabbed a water bottle from the vending machine. She's been working nonstop in the hospital especially since she became the head doctor at such a young age. Well no one could really blame her, after all Sakura Haruno, was like a second Tsunade and not to mention that she was able to surpass her master.

Sakura was happy that no one came in the hospital so far well with some serious injuries, so she allowed the nurses to take care of those with only minor injuries and not life threatening ones. The rosette walked towards her office and lay down on the couch, right now all she wanted to do was relax. Her eyelids became heavy as sleep came and soon all she saw was darkness. The rosette finally got her peace and quiet, but too bad that didn't last very long.

A knock was heard on the door but when Sakura tried to ignore it the knocking became very loud and annoying. She got up and opened the door.

"What is it," the rosette hissed to the now scared nurse.

The brunette was afraid as she woke up Sakura from her nap. "Ano, you have a patient."

Sakura twitched, "Well get someone to take care of him/her."

"I'm sorry Haruno-san, but the patient personally requested you."

The rosette swore she was going to kill this person. "And who is this patient?"

"The Rokudaime, Haruno-san," as soon as Sakura heard Rokudaime, she immediately knew that it was Naruto.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Alright, what room is he in."

"He's in room 208." Ah yes that was Naruto's private room, he wouldn't allow any nurse to treat him except Sakura, well no one could treat the blond unless they were given the key that opened the room. There were only two one for him and the other one was Sakura's.

"Thank you," Sakura got her coat and went towards the room as soon as she arrived she noticed Naruto was looking at the ceiling. _"Something's off,"_ Sakura noted. Naruto didn't even look at her, so she walked in and closed the door, Sakura looked at the blond. Over the years he went from being annoying and short to hot, sexy, handsome, and tall. Every woman in the Konoha village and those who weren't from Konoha, they all wanted him. "So what can I do for you Hokage-sama?"

Naruto sat up and smirked. "I thought no formalities when we were together, Haruno-_san_."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. Yes the two were happily dating for two years right now, but Sakura made sure that the women or as she liked to call them, sluts, stayed away from her blond.

"If you're just here to waste my time then I'm going," she began to walk away.

"Wait, please don't go," the rosette stopped and looked at the blond. "I need your help."

Sakura sighed and folded her arms under chest. "Alright so what is it?"

"I'm not feeling well," Naruto didn't look good.

"Well where does it hurt?" The blond muttered under his breath, Sakura didn't understand what he had said. "I'm sorry, speak a bit louder."

"Come closer and I'll show you where it hurts."

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the blond, Naruto sat on the edge of the bed so his feet were hanging off the bed. "So where does it hurt?" Naruto didn't speak and it irritated her. "Where does it hurt Naruto?" The blond looked down at his lap more like the bulge in his pants. "Naruto," the rosette then followed where Naruto was staring, her eyes widened at the bulge. "Oh hell no, I am not going to suck you off."

"Please Sakura, besides it's your job to take care of your patient, especially if the patient is the Hokage."

"I don't care if you are the Hokage I am not going to suck you off."

"Please Sakura, it's really hard for me to concentrate, I tried masturbating but it doesn't work especially when I remember all the times we have sex." Sakura blushed she never knew how much Naruto needed her.

"Alright I'll help you but after that you go back to your Hokage duties got it?" Naruto nodded, the rosette shook her head and couldn't believe that she actually had to suck off her boyfriend.

The rosette got on her knees and unzipped Naruto's pants, she blushed at the giant tent that formed in his boxers she shook her head and then lowered his boxers until they reached his ankles. Her eyes widened at the sight of his erection, it was redder than usually and not to mention it made his penis look bigger than before.

"Hurry Sakura I can't hold it much longer."

Sakura nodded and licked the side of Naruto's penis, the blond groaned at the contact, the rosette swirled her tongue around the tip and sucked it. The blond felt like he was going to die, he moved his hips up trying to get more of him inside of Sakura's wet mouth, but the rosette held his hips down. Slowly she took all of him in until her nose was being tickled but his pubic hair. The rosette moved up and down and licked Naruto's penis, the blond placed a hand on her head as she was giving him one hell of a blowjob. Sakura massaged his balls as she continued to give him a blowjob, Naruto felt like he was in heaven, the blond groaned as his warm seeds came squirting out of his penis into his girlfriend's mouth.

"Oh kami, Sakura you give the most amazing blowjobs." The blond fell down onto the bed and tried to regain his breath.

"Well I'm done here," Sakura said as she wiped the semen the dripped down her chin.

The blond sat up and grinned. "Sakura I think you out of all people know that simple blowjob doesn't suffice me."

She looked at his penis and it was still standing tall and hard. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Sakura then noticed she was lying on the bed and Naruto's caged in-between the bed and Naruto's arms.

The blond captured her lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth, Naruto kicked his pants and boxers off, Sakura gasped as his penis brushed against her clothed pussy. Naruto took off Sakura's coat, he kissed her jaw and then sucked on her neck the rosette shivered the blond then unzipped her vest and massaged her breasts through her lacy bra.

He smirked as he saw the bra she was wearing. "So you wore the bra that Ino got you when you two went shopping didn't you?" Her bra was silky but the thread was very thin so if she pressed against his chest, it felt like she wasn't wearing a bra. "Looks good on you," Naruto brushed his thumb on her left breast.

"Please Naruto I need you."

The blond chuckled, "Looks like the roles have been reversed."

Sakura brought Naruto into a kiss they both fought for dominance, Naruto unclasped her bra and squeezed him, Sakura moaned in his mouth. She then quickly took his shirt of and captured his lips, the blond growled as Sakura stroked his whiskers it caused his penis to harden even more. Naruto took off Sakura's pants and then her lacy panties came off after that. He swiftly thrusted his finger into her wet pussy, the rosette let out a cry of pleasure, the one thing he liked about this room, it was sound proof so no one could hear the dirty things they were doing. The blond growled as Sakura stroked his penis, so he stroked her clitoris between his thumb and index finger.

When it came to sex, the two fought for dominance, Naruto squeezed Sakura's plump ass, the rosette let out another cry of pleasure. The blond took advantage of this and pressed himself against Sakura, the rosette growled as she found herself at the bottom. He gave her one of his foxy grins and kissed her, the blond then took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to suck on it Sakura arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She then proceeded to grind against him causing the blond to nip her breast.

Naruto unwrapped, Sakura's legs from his waist and swiftly inserted his tongue in her wet pussy. Sakura moaned as his tongue explored every inch of her tight and wet cavern she bucked her hips as she met the movements of his tongue. Naruto's lips wrapped around her sensitive nub and sucked on it, the rosette wrapped her legs around his head. He nipped her nub and caused Sakura to have an orgasm. He happily drank up all of her juices, while Sakura was trying to come back down from her amazing orgasm, Naruto thrusted into her.

She felt him hit her g-spot he rubbed against it this caused Sakura to become aggravated from the lack of attention he was receiving.

"Beg for it," he growled in her ear.

The rosette glared at him, "Hell no."

The blond moved out of her slowly causing Sakura to moan in desperation. "Beg for it."

She needed Naruto so she did what she was told. "Please Naruto fuck me, fuck me until I can't walk."

"Gladly," the pulled out, but before she could protest the blond slammed fast and hard into her, causing the bed to move.

Naruto was moving at a quick speed trying to please his little cherry blossom. Her hips moved in time with his but she needed more.

"Please Naruto I want you to fuck me hard."

Naruto hit her g-spot dead on with incredible strength. "Like this?"

"Yes," he hit again and this caused her to let out a scream of pleasure. "Please Naruto fuck me hard."

The blond did again and kept thrusting inside of her with more force, "That's right you're a bitch that likes it hard and fast don't you?"

Oh how much she loved it when Naruto talked dirty to her, her walls were tightening around Naruto's penis but that didn't slow him down. Sakura began to come and gave Naruto more lubrication it allowed him to move in and out of her much easier. Sakura's nails dug into his skin as the blond continued to pound her with such animalistic force. The air was being filled with sweat and sex, his whiskers darkened and his eyes turned red. Every time they had sex, it caused the animal side of Naruto to come out. The blond pounded her with such great force that Sakura screamed out her climax, she screamed out so loud that her throat would surely hurt after this.

As Sakura's pussy clamped down on the blonde's penis, it didn't stop him from relentlessly pounding her. His movements were quick and hard, the bed began to hit the wall repeatedly as he kept hitting Sakura's g-spot dead on. The rosette cried out as another orgasm came, but the blond still hadn't come. She moved against him trying to get him to come with him, Sakura was trying to milk his penis. Her legs wrapped themselves around the blond, he groaned as he felt like he was going to explode. As he stood up with Sakura still attached to him, he slammed her back against the wall and thrusted into her. Sakura moved up as he thrusted in and moved down as he pulled out.

"Sakura I'm going to come," he said in a strained voice.

"Please Naruto come in me," she moved against him.

With one more thrust from Naruto and one more buck from Sakura, the two came together, Sakura's eyes rolled back and her mouth opened wide as a burst of semen entered her womb the blond slowly thrusted into her as he was still coming.

"Kami Sakura you feel so good," his penis softened, some of his semen dripped down from Sakura's pussy onto the floor.

With the little strength he had, he brought them back to the bed for some much needed rest. He kissed her forehead as he lay on his back with Sakura on his chest. A smile was formed onto Sakura's face, not just from the amazing sex they had but that she finally got to rest from working all day.

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: well there you go people, the third installment of the M-rated NaruSaku drabble**

**Naruto: damn that was hot**

**Sakura: *sleeping***

**Spazz: looks like you worn her out**

**Naruto: hell yeah**

**Spazz: well for some of you I'm sorry that I can't write a good enough lemon and that I'm just a poor excuse of a writer xP**

**Naruto: O.O**

**Spazz: and I'm sorry that I have no experience of actually having sex like most writers here that write lemons**

**Naruto: aren't most of the lemon writers like virgins?**

**Spazz: sadly some people think I need to have sex just to write a good lemon**

**Naruto: um okay?**

**Spazz: next chapter shall be Sakura dominating sex**

**Naruto: no fair**

**Spazz: sorry buddy but not many people like you being the dominant one**

**Naruto: you're all sexist**

**Spazz: after that I'll be writing lemons that you all can give me ideas for, ref346's lemon suggestion shall come after the next chapter**

**Naruto: cool**

**Spazz: so please leave a review**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	4. Naughty Little Vixen

**Hot**

**Spazz: thanks for the wonderful reviews**

**Naruto: ah great another one-shot with Sakura dominating me, that's not fair**

**Spazz: well not every lemon has to have you being in control**

**Naruto: what's that supposed to mean?**

**Spazz: some people think it's hot for Sakura being the dominant one**

**Sakura: it's embarrassing though**

**Spazz: oh Sakura you'll learn to deal with it**

**Sakura: you make it sound like we're going to get married**

**Spazz: maybe **

**Naruto: I feel so unappreciated**

**Spazz: welcome to reality Mr. Namikaze**

**Naruto: whatever *goes to corner and begins to grow mushrooms***

**Spazz: Oi no growing mushrooms**

**Naruto: but I'm bored**

**Spazz: go read something or fuck Sakura**

**Naruto: I choose option 2**

**Sakura: HEY!**

**Spazz: I don't own any content of Naruto**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Naughty Little Vixen**

She was bored

Bored as fuck

Hell even a rock could seem more than her

Yup Sakura Haruno was officially bored, she had nothing to do her shishou gave her two weeks off for her hard work. Sakura was hoping to spend some time with her boyfriend, Naruto Namikaze, but ever since her loveable blond was given the position of ANBU a captain no less. Well her love life was never the same again especially her sex life, oh how she loved how they made love every single day.

Not to mention it was wonderful and fucking amazing, the way her man managed to hit her g-spot with no effort at all and how good it felt when his length was inside of her. Oh great now she was getting horny.

Damn hormones

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom she and Naruto shared, her mind was projecting images of the times they had mind blowing sex! She couldn't control urges Sakura wasn't ashamed to masturbate when she was horny. The rosette pulled her shorts down and then stroked her cloth covered pussy. A moan escaped her lips she pulled her lacy panties down and inserted her index finger in her wet cavern. Her thumb stroked her clitoris and grinded against her finger, she added her middle finger and then curled her fingers as she moved them in and out. Oh she felt so good right now but her fingers couldn't do the things that Naruto's dick could, she buried her face into the mattress as she climaxed.

Sakura got up and cleaned her fingers, but damn it she was still horny as hell. She placed a hand on the mark Naruto had given her when they first made love, she remembered the way her body shivered as she felt some of the Kyuubi's chakra entering her body, and now she remembered that it was spring. It was natural for fox's to go into heat, right? But of course when she needed Naruto the most he just had to be gone didn't he.

"When he gets home I'm going to jump on him and then ride him. Stupid hormones," she grumbled as she got a drink of water from the refrigerator.

The rosette was angry and frustrated, more sexually frustrated. She prayed to Kami that Naruto gets home quickly or else she'd drag him home herself.

* * *

A tall blond haired man with six whisker marks, three on each side, eyes and a golden tan.

"So Naruto do you think Sakura will skin your ass alive when you get home?" Naruto's friend, Kiba asked.

The blond looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Naruto, its spring and you should know what happens in spring." Shino explained.

Naruto's face paled a bit and sweat poured down his face. "Shit that mean she's in heat."

"**Well duh kit, you did mark her, some of my chakra transferred into her body." **Kyuubi, the strongest bijuu, said as his tails swayed.

"Aw crap she's going to make me sore." Naruto groaned.

Kiba wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Well at least Tsunade-sama gave you two weeks off."

The blond just glared.

* * *

Sakura groaned into her pillow, her urges were getting worse and she needed Naruto, NOW! "Where the hell is he?" She went to the living room and checked the windows, but the blond still wasn't home.

Naruto quickly ran through the streets of Konoha, more likely jumped from roof to roof, to get home to his sexually frustrated girlfriend.

"Oh Kami please help me to get home faster," the blond stopped and smacked his head. "Duh use the freaking Hirashin no Jutsu you dumbass." As a bright yellow light appeared Naruto was gone and then re-appeared in the living room of his house. "Sakura-chan I'm home!" He noticed that she didn't come downstairs. "Maybe she's in the kitchen," so he walked to the kitchen and still no sign of Sakura, he then sensed something but before he could react, darkness covered him.

Naruto blinked twice as he was regaining consciousness. "What the hell?" As he tried to rub his head, he noticed that his hands were cuffed to the bed board. "What's the meaning of this," he then noticed he was naked. "Okay what the hell is going on?"

"Oh Naruto you know it's never polite to leave a lady waiting." Coming out of the shadows was Sakura, but she was wearing a black lacy bra and fishnet stockings, not to mention she was also wearing high heels that covered from knees to toes. "You know that ever since you marked me I've been feeling horny."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "Come on Sakura please spare me I didn't mean to make you wait."

The sound of a whip rang through the air. "Oh please Naruto don't lie to me." A growl escaped from the rosette's throat.

"Please Sakura spare me." Naruto was scared shitless right now, his girlfriend was standing right in front of him, wearing those sexy clothing and had a whip in her hands.

"Now you'll pay for the consequences." Slowly she walked up to her lover with her hips swaying from side to side. She then crawled onto the bed with a grin. "Hmm what shall I do with you," Naruto shivered as Sakura stroked his length, causing him to moan but she hit the ground with her whip. "Sorry Naruto but tonight it's the vixen's turn."

Naruto then found himself muffling as a gag was put into his mouth. Sakura smirked as traced the head of his length, the blond moaned against the gag and then Sakura whipped the ground again.

"I didn't say you could talk," she hissed in his ear, a mischievous grin fell upon her face. "Let's see how well you can control yourself." Sakura then performed the hand signs for the kage bunshin no jutsu and then another Sakura appeared. Both Sakura's undressed each other and grinned to each other.

For Naruto this meant trouble, the original Sakura straddled his hips, she took the gag off and fiercely kissed him, the clone Sakura squished his length in between her breast. Before the blond could respond, the original Sakura bit his tongue.

"Ouch what the hell Sakura," he could taste his blood in his mouth.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't talk," the blond then proceeded to shut up, though he did try as the clone Sakura rubbed her breasts up and down his length.

Naruto then found himself facing Sakura's dripping pussy. "Lick me bitch." Without hesitation the blond did what he was told and his tongue stroked Sakura's outer lips. The rosette moaned as his tongue flickered against her clitoris, the blond wrapped his lips around her clitoris as the clone Sakura continued to pleasure him.

The blond thrusted his tongue inside of her wet cavern causing the original Sakura to moan, she gripped the bed board to stay up. The clone Sakura then sucked Naruto's length she went back and forth from rubbing her breast to sucking him. Naruto felt like he was going to die right now. The clone Sakura then swallowed his semen she straddled his hips and then slammed down hard onto his length. Naruto couldn't help but moan into the original Sakura's pussy. He felt clone Sakura didn't move, he tried to move but the clone held his hips down.

"Sorry Naruto dear but you forgot about the no talking rule." The blond whimpered as he couldn't receive the pleasure that his body desired right now. "We'll give you another chance Naruto, mess it up and no sex for you for a week.

The blond just nodded the clone Sakura continued to ride him as he continued to eat out the original's pussy. The clone angled her hips and moaned a loud as Naruto hit her g-spot, he growled as his hips moved up, moving in rhythm with the clone Sakura's bouncing. The original Sakura was enjoying herself Naruto's tongue was licking every inch of her pussy and would nibble her clitoris.

Both the clone and original Sakura came, as well did Naruto, the clone disappeared and Sakura shivered as she received what the clone had experienced. "Well since you behaved how about some little fun?" She took the handcuffs off of Naruto, Sakura then turned around, got on all fours. She looked over her shoulder and wiggled her ass, tempting him to fuck her right now. "Come on big boy come and get it."

Naruto crawled to Sakura, he gripped her hips and thrusted into her pussy. She arched her back against his chest Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her, he felt that his hips were moving all by themselves, Sakura moved back as they matched each other's rhythm. The rosette gripped the bed sheets as Naruto angled his hips and hit the back wall of her pussy. The blond stroked her clitoris in time with his thrusting. She threw her head up as her walls were tightening around him, Naruto growled, he brought his hands up to her breast and began to play with them.

The two climaxed again, but Sakura was still horny, she took Naruto out of her and pushed him into a sitting positions. The rosette then slammed down on him again, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved up and down. Naruto pressed his face against her chest as he thrusted up. He took a breast into his mouth and began to such on it, Sakura moaned out loud, he nipped the tip of her breast and moved to the next.

Naruto then laid Sakura down, slowing down his thrusting, he laid her down on her right side, the blond brought her leg on his shoulder and moved faster. Sakura felt like she was in heaven, she felt so good right now as Naruto moved in and out of her. Getting closer to his orgasm, Naruto laid her on her back he lifted the other leg over his shoulder and moved hard and fast. The sound of flesh smacking filled the air as well the smell of sex and sweat. The blond growled into the rosette's neck and licked the mark he had given her before. Sakura cried out her climax, as Naruto orgasm came he bit down on the mark again, his thrusting slowed down as his penis was getting softer.

After they came down from their high, Naruto laid on his back, he moaned as Sakura stroked his now hardening penis.

"Aren't you forgetting Naruto that I'm still in heat?" It was a good thing that Tsunade had given them two weeks off.

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: okay so I guess, it was both Naruto and Sakura being dominant but in the end Sakura won**

**Naruto: no fair**

**Sakura: I feel like a whore**

**Naruto: but the good kind**

**Sakura: *glares***

**Naruto: *whimpers***

**Spazz: keep in mind it's the females of any animal species that goes into heat. So since some of Kyuubi's chakra transferred into Sakura, she was able to go into heat, even though Kyuubi's a male.**

**Naruto: that doesn't make sense**

**Spazz: my story bitch *smacks Naruto***

**Naruto: ouch what the hell?**

**Spazz: please review; I don't know why the reviews drop though I really appreciated if you review**

**Naruto: review whore**

**Spazz: shut up *hits Naruto with a cricket bat* so next chapter shall be ref346's lemon, so review and I will accept lemon request, as long as it's only NaruSaku no one else got it? Though I might throw in a SasuNaruSaku lemon**

**Naruto: oh hell no, I will not have my ass get fucked by Sasuke**

**Spazz: review bitches**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	5. Fun with Numbers

**Hot**

**Spazz: yo what's up my bitches?**

**Naruto: why the hell does it take you that long to update a fucking story?**

**Spazz: because my exams are coming up soon**

**Naruto: lame excuse**

**Sakura: *smacks Naruto* Naruto leave her alone**

**Naruto: but Sakura-chan**

**Spazz: sorry I've been watching a new show lately called "Durarara" and it's fucking awesome**

**Naruto: how come you hardly watch my show any more?**

**Spazz: because it's fucking boring xP**

**Naruto: jerk!**

**Spazz: bastard**

**Sakura: both of you behave!**

**Spazz: anyways this is a lemon request for ref346 who asked for anal sex and gangbang**

**Naruto: that sounds hot**

**Sakura: T^T why me?**

**Spazz: because you're everyone's favorite uke!**

**Sakura: *glares at Spazz***

**Spazz: I speak the truth *waves white flag***

**Naruto: yeah Sakura-chan, don't be too harsh on her *wraps arm around Sakura's shoulder***

**Sakura: Naruto I'm giving you three seconds if you don't take your arm off of me I will throw you out the window**

**Naruto: fine *pouts***

**Spazz: I don't own Naruto *cries***

**ENJOY!**

**Ages: 20**

**Setting: Shinobi world

* * *

**

**Fun with Numbers**

A tall blond haired man was sitting in his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's, it's been a long day for the Rokudaime and all he wanted was some peace and quiet.

"Man I wish that there could be some way to please Sakura in bed." That's right Naruto Namikaze was happily married to his lifelong crush, Sakura Haruno or should I say Sakura Namikaze.

"Oh why hello there Naruto," the blond turned around and saw his sensei of a pervert, Jiraiya. "How long since it's been since I've last seen you?"

Naruto paused for a moment. "About three months to be exact."

"Ah," the white haired man took a seat next to his pupil. "So I heard that you need some help pleasing your wife eh?"

This caused Naruto to blush, "Hai, I mean sometimes I feel like I'm not giving her enough."

"Well it's a good thing that I decided to visit Konoha for a bit and visit my favorite student." Jiraiya took a purple book out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "I'm sure this book will help you out."

Naruto took the book and read it, "How to please your kunoichi." The blond opened the book and skimmed through some of the pages."Sorry to burst your bubble but I've tried everything that this book says."

"Oh really," the white haired Sanin grinned."Look up chapter 45."

The blond Hokage went to the chapter and read the title. "The beauties of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Jiraiya motioned Naruto to continue on. "This jutsu is not only good for gathering information or for scouting but also," Naruto blushed at the last part of the sentence, "gives more pleasure to a kunoichi. Not only that but after when a Kage Bunshin is dispelled the experience goes straight back to the original," the blond couldn't help but blush.

"Naruto this is something easy for you, just give it a try, I'm sure Sakura will enjoy it."

"But why Kage Bunshins," the Rokudaime asked.

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Naruto even jutsus are used to pleasure a woman, how do you think that some of the male's shinobis are able to gather such valuable information," the blond just blushed. "I'm sure if you try something like this your wife will love you."

"I hope you're right," Naruto murmured, after he ate some ramen and paid for the bills, he headed back to the Namikaze estate. "I just hope I can pull this off," the blond said to himself.

* * *

Sakura happily hummed as she was reading out in the backyard, it was a very peaceful place indeed, there was a koi pond and a little bridge, stone pavements and some cherry blossom trees. The rosette loved to relax here, it's one of the only places that she could find serenity in and think to herself.

"Ah today's a nice day," she took a sip of water.

"Sakura I'm home," the rosette quickly placed her book down and ran to the arms of her husband. "Miss me," he whispered in her ear.

The rosette couldn't help but nuzzle in his chest. "Oh course silly, it gets lonely here when you're not home."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "Well you don't have to worry since I'm home."

Dinner was the same as usually but instead of Sakura cooking something healthy she decided to make some ramen for the sake of her husband.

"Ah I can never get enough of your ramen Sakura," the rosette couldn't help but blush from her husband's kind words.

"Why thank you Naruto." The blond washed and dried the dishes. His wife decided to take a shower after Naruto was done with the dishes, he headed towards the bedroom. His wife was still in the shower and decided to give her a little surprise. _"Well time to have fun with numbers."_

Sakura let out a squeal of surprise as she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Naruto what are you doing?"

Her husband was naked as well and couldn't help but blush as she saw him wet. The blond quickly captured her lips with his, he turned the shower off and carried Sakura to the bed while they were still in a heated lip-locking. The blond growled as his wife stroked him, he laid her on the bed and kneeled between her legs. Sakura gasped as Naruto began to feel her and cupped her ass, she shivered as his penis made contact with her now dripping pussy.

"Please Naru I need you."

"Shh relax baby and let me do the work." He thrusted two fingers in her pussy and thrusted them in and out Naruto captured a teasing nipple in his mouth and began to suck like a starving babe.

She arched as he switched breast, he rolled her clitoris between his thumb and index finger, causing Sakura to shiver in pleasure. She moaned aloud as she reached her orgasm, the blond then kissed from her chest all the way down to her navel he began to lick her juices that covered her pussy and thighs. She placed a hand on his head as Naruto continue to lick her, he would flick his tongue at her clitoris after a few strokes. Sakura was on the verge on another orgasm and came again, Naruto was getting hard and had the urge to fuck her but he needed to wait.

Naruto stood on his knees causing Sakura to be confused. "Let's have a little fun shall we Sakura?" He performed the familiar signs his wife had seen him use before, standing next to the bed were four Naruto's. "How about some fun with numbers eh?"

The original Naruto sat down and motioned Sakura to come to him, he turned her around and she felt Naruto's penis going into her second hole, it was the first time two have ever done such a thing. As soon as Naruto was in, a clone Naruto came and thrusted himself inside of Sakura's pussy. The rosette felt like she was going to die, it felt so good to have two Naruto's inside of her. Another clone came and Sakura took him inside of her mouth, the Naruto's that were inside of her anal and pussy began to move in and out of her, her moans caused vibrations thus giving some pleasure to the Naruto that had his penis inside of her mouth.

The other two Naruto's took each of Sakura's nipples in their mouth, she moaned aloud and bounced in time with the two Naruto's thrusting in and out of her. She bobbed her head in time with them as well Naruto three and four took each of Sakura's arms and placed her hands on their throbbing penis. She knew what they wanted to so she stroked their penises, all four Naruto's let out a groan and Sakura let out another muffle moan. The two Naruto's she was giving a hand job to, they thrusted themselves in Sakura's hand, the Naruto that was getting a blow job thrusted inside of Sakura but making sure not to choke her.

The rosette felt like she was truly going to die, she had never received this much pleasure before when she and her husband had sex. The three Naruto's that were getting a blow job and hand job came, semen entered her mouth and were sprayed all over her body, the three disappeared and gave the experience back to the original, causing him to moan in pleasure. Sakura continued to bounce up and down on the two penises that were inside of her. The Naruto in front of her played with her clitoris while the original was playing with her breast and kissed her.

She let out a moan as she came but the two Naruto's were still going strong. The clone Naruto lay on his back, so Sakura was on top of him and the original could bang her doggy style. The rosette arched her back against the original's chest while the clone Naruto played with her breast and kissed her. Both Naruto's angled their hips causing Sakura to moan even louder, her walls were closing onto the two penises that were still moving at a fast speed. The clone Naruto only lasted for a few more seconds, after he came inside of Sakura, he disappeared and Naruto received the experience. Naruto was still going strong and his pace fastened. Sakura fell on the bed as her body could no longer handle the pleasure that she was receiving.

As Sakura reached another orgasm her husband quickly followed and she shivered as his semen entered her body. While the rosette fell on the bed, Naruto pulled out and lay next to her, Sakura moved closer to her husband, she rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So Naruto where'd you learn to use the Kage Bunshin for sex," Sakura was very curious.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to hit me."

"Okay I promise."

Naruto let out a deep breath and said, "From Jiraiya's books," that earned him a good punch on the head. "Ouch hey you promised not to hit me."

"I lied," Sakura stuck her tongue out.

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: I'm so sorry for the late update, my finals are coming up and my History teacher gave my class a review packet and it's so time consuming**

**Naruto: pfft nerd**

**Spazz: *smacks Naruto***

**Naruto: ouch what the hell**

**Spazz: I hope you enjoyed this lemon ref346**

**Sakura: I'm so sore and tired**

**Naruto: I'll bring you to bed Sakura-chan**

**Spazz: next lemon shall be "hmm" lemon**

**Naruto: O.O Sakura's the Hokage and I'm the leader of the Kage cool 8D**

**Sakura: *snores***

**Spazz: reviews make me a happy person**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	6. I Don't Want This in Me!

**Hot**

**Spazz: hello my lovely's **

**Naruto: so did you finally catch up with my show?**

**Spazz: yup**

**Naruto: cool *feels loved***

**Spazz: yeah whatever**

**Naruto: jerk**

**Spazz: *glares and grabs cricket bat* don't make me use this**

**Naruto: fine**

**Spazz: my exams are going to start soon this month**

**Naruto: that sucks**

**Spazz: tell me about it, not only that but my right wrist hurts**

**Naruto: how?**

**Spazz: I slammed the side of my hand against the gym lockers at my school cause I got mad**

**Naruto: *laughs* good job dumbass**

**Spazz: *whacks Naruto with cricket bat* shut up **

**Naruto: *rubs head* Spazz doesn't own Naruto!**

**ENJOY!**

**Ages: 23**

**Setting: Shinobi world

* * *

**

**I Don't Want This in Me!**

Throughout the hospital a loud scream could be heard from on Naruto Namikaze.

"Sakura-chan, please don't do this to me," the blond haired man was withering underneath some ropes.

"Hold still Naruto." The women by the name of Sakura told her husband.

But the blond was still moving. "Why do I have to be tied up?"

"You wouldn't hold still that's why, now hold still so I can put it in you."

"NO! I don't want it in me." Tears were starting to come down Naruto's face.

All Sakura could do was roll her eyes. "Oh please Naruto stop acting like a baby and take it like a man."

"But I am a baby and I'm crying like one!"

"Naruto I swear if you don't hold still I will do some very bad things to you."

"Still Sakura-chan it looks so big."

Again the rosette rolled her eyes. "It's not that big."

"You wouldn't know because you're afraid of it."

"Wow I really feel sorry."

Naruto raised a brow, "What for?"

"For our village of course," the rosette said oh so obviously.

"Why what's wrong with our village?"

"_I swear Naruto you are so dense at times." _Sakura mentally said. "We have a Hokage that is scared of one little thing."

"But Sakura-chan that thing isn't little."

"Quit overacting," the rosette smacked the blonde's head.

"That hurt Sakura-chan and because you tied me up I can't rub my bump."

"Just shut up," Sakura thought of something. "Hey is that a giant bowl of ramen outside?"

"Where," as soon as Naruto turned around Sakura stuck it in Naruto. "OUCH!" The pain was too much for Naruto so he began to cry. "Sakura-chan, please take it out, take it OUT!"

"Stop moving I'm almost done."

"Please Sakura-chan it hurts," tears rolled down his eyes.

"Fine you're done anyways." The rosette took it out but still the blond was crying his eyes out.

Who knew that the Rokudaime could be so scared of getting a shot?

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: *falls down and starts laughing* oh my gosh this was just too funny**

**Naruto: no it wasn't *rubs arm***

**Spazz: I can't believe you're afraid of getting shot**

**Naruto: shut up it hurt**

**Spazz: sorry guys this is just, a filler, and I just to put something like this up**

**Naruto: you just like seeing me get hurt don't you?**

**Spazz: yup and don't forget to review**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	7. Sights for a certain Kage

**Hot**

**Spazz: yo**

**Naruto: bitch what's with the late update?**

**Spazz: I was busy during school with some finals and then next week and the week after that I have to take two of my Regents exams**

**Naruto: liar**

**Spazz: anyways, I'm actually surprised that many people saw that the last chapter was, a filler and got upset**

**Naruto: proves this world is full of perverts**

**Spazz: you all need to calm down that chapter was a "spur of a moment" thing there will probably be some more filler chapters because sometimes I lose inspiration**

**Naruto: whatever**

**Spazz: anyways this is a lemon chapter so now you all can shut the fuck up**

**Naruto: woot!**

**Spazz: this lemon was requested by "hmm" also if you all are going to request a lemon, DO NOT ASK ME TO HAVE NARUTO OR SAKURA HAVE SEX WITH OTHER PEOPLE OR HAVE SOMEONE JOIN THEM. I ONLY SUPPORT SASUNARUSAKU, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ALL HATE YAOI! So yeah I probably might leave the SasuNaruSaku chapter for the last one 8D**

**Naruto: um okay?**

**Spazz: I don't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

**Ages: 25**

**Setting: Shinobi world**

**Also Naruto and Sakura don't know each other in this one-shot

* * *

**

**Sights for a certain Kage**

Sakura sighed as she and her escorts were walking towards the Kage meeting, it would be her first time to this kind of meeting, but there was also news that the Kage's of the other villages voted for someone to be the leader of the Kage's, because this someone was able to save many of their villages.

The Rokudaime just rubbed her forehead as they reached the Kage summit. "I wonder who this Kage is."

"Maybe it's someone who used to be a Kage of a certain village?" Sasuke Uchiha answered.

The third person nodded. "Who knows maybe this person is nice."

"I hope so Hinata." Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata entered the building. The two shinobis guarding the room, that the other Kage's were in, allowed them to enter.

Temari spotted Sakura and the others and waved. "Hello Hokage-sama," the Suna kunoichi smirked.

"Ugh Temari I told you not to call me that." The rosette scowled at her friend.

"Well we can't help it after all we are in the presence of other village leaders." Gaara, Temari's younger brother, pointed out.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh. "You're right. So do you know anything about this leader of all Kage's?"

"All we know is that he's always helping out the other villages that went through some tough times and he stopped many wars from breaking out."

The Rokudaime of Konoha was just astonished. _"He must be pretty strong and smart."_

"Do you know how old this person is?" This time Sasuke was asking the question.

All Gaara could do was shake his head. "This will be the first time we'll see him."

"Please stand for the Kage-sama." One of the guards proclaimed. All the Kage's of all the Shinobi nations stood up.

Everyone stared in anticipation as the door was opening. Entering the room were two guards and they moved apart. Many people were shocked at the Kage while some were calm because they had seen him before.

"He's nothing but a kid." Oonoki the Sandaime of the Rock Village pointed out.

The young Kage let out a laugh. "I maybe a kid but I have the mind of an experienced leader."

"What is your name?" Sakura asked politely.

The Kage looked at her for a moment, as soon as he laid eyes upon her, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat fast. _"Good god this woman is beautiful."_

Sakura let out a cough. "Um excuse me are you going to answer my question?"

The Kage snapped out of his thoughts and blushed a bit. "Ah gomen your beauty put me in a trance." This caused Sakura to blush. "My name is Naruto Namikaze."

"What a minute aren't you related to the Konoha's Yondaime, Minato Namikaze?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

The blond just nodded. "Yes that is my father."

"Then why weren't you living in Konoha?" Hinata asked.

Naruto let out a laugh. "I was taken away from Konoha when I was just a baby. My godfather, Jiraiya took care of me but I never stepped foot in Konoha. After I turned 16 I began my own journey."

"My, you must be very strong to be able to take care of yourself." This time it was Mei the Godaime of the Village Hidden in the Mist. She gave the blond a seductive smile and this caused Sakura to become jealous.

"Thank you Mizukage-sama I do appreciate your comment." He spotted Sakura in the corner of his eye and knew she was getting jealous. "Though to not cause any future concerns I'm only interested in women my own age."

"_Well I guess you can't win them all_." Mei mentally said. "Well I'm out of luck."

"Aren't we all forgetting of why we're here?" The Yondaime Raikage of the Village Hidden Cloud asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "My apologize Ei or as you prefer 'A' we'll get back to why you're all here." The blond let out a small cough. "I would like to bring all the villages together."

"Are insane?" Oonoki slammed his fists down onto the table. "You should know that many of us are enemies of each other."

"I'm quite well aware of that Tsuchikage-sama. I'm not that stupid, I'm aware of many of the village's tension towards each other." Naruto's cerulean eyes hardened. "But I'm sure many of you are aware of the Akatsuki." Many people were silent while Sasuke balled his fist. "If we all put aside our hate for each and think about the people in the villages. The unity between all villages should be the best thing that could happen. It's better to forgive and move on instead of dwelling on the past." None of the Kage's spoke up. "I may not know what caused many of you to hate each other but hate won't help bring them down, not even revenge or power. For what I do know is that if we work together we can stop them and bring them down. Besides isn't teamwork the best way to get a mission done?"

"He's right," Sakura stood up. "If we can all move on then we can secure a better future for the next generations. I say I agree to unite all of the villages."

Gaara then stood up. "I agree as well, I want the Akatsuki gone once and for all."

Then all of the other Kage's stood up and agreed with the unity of the villages.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Then it's settled, we all hereby proclaim to put aside our differences and the hatred our villages have in order to give the future generation a secure life that they can have." The blond was very happy as they all began to sign the treaty. The room was empty except Naruto was still there. "Father, are you proud of me?"

"I'm sure your father would be very proud." Naruto turned around to find Sakura standing there. "Sorry to disturb you."

The blond gave her a smile. "No need to apologize Hokage-sama."

"Sakura just call me Sakura."

"Okay then Sakura-_chan_," this made the rosette blush. "So what brings you here?"

"I have questions about why your godfather took you."

"Sakura-chan… I want to ask you a question."

The rosette nodded. "Okay what is it?"

"Do you remember the Kyuubi attack that happened 25 years ago?"

"Yes the Yondaime or should I say your father defeated it. Why do you ask?"

"Sakura-chan you see these scars on my cheek?" Naruto pointed to the whisker marks on his cheeks. "What do they resemble?"

"Whiskers, but I don't see how it has to do with anything."

"Sakura-chan what does a fox have on their cheeks?"

"Whiskers, why-"Sakura paused for a moment, "Are you trying to tell me that?"

"Yes Sakura-chan, my father wasn't able to defeat the Kyuubi so he sealed it inside of a baby. And that baby was me, his son."

"So Jiraiya took you to save you from the wrath of the villagers?"

Naruto nodded. "If they found out that I was alive then I'd be in hell. Jiraiya had to convince the Sandaime to letting him take me."

"Is that the reason why you wanted to unite the villages to help get rid of the Akatsuki?"

"Well that's one reason but I also learned about how strong the village's hatred toward each other is. Hating is unhealthy and never good. What's happened in the past should be left in the past."

"Wow you're amazing you know that." Naruto couldn't help but blush. "Awe is the almighty Kage blushing."

The blond just chuckled. "Sakura-chan you're an interesting women you know that?"

"Why do you call me Sakura-chan?"

Naruto just shrugged. "It sounds nice doesn't it?" This time it was Sakura's turn to blush. "So tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well I was placed upon the same team with Sasuke Uchiha, my escort we were both placed under Konoha's Copy Cat Shinobi, Kakashi."

"The Sandaime actually allowed a two person team?"

"Yes, since there wasn't enough genin but I was the weak one but I trained under my shishou, Tsunade, she was the Hokage before me."

"Ah so you're a medic."

This caused Sakura to become shock. "How do you know?"

"I know about Tsunade, she was my godmother, speaking of her, how is she?"

"She's enjoying retirement." Naruto just nodded. "That's all I have to say."

"You really are interesting. Sakura-chan, do you believe in love at first sight?"

The Rokudaime nodded. "Well I did when I did with Sasuke but it was nothing but puppy love, why do you ask?"

Sakura blushed as Naruto become close to her in just a split second. "I think I'm in love with you." Sakura's blush got worse."How about I take out for dinner?"

"Um okay," Naruto smiled and took Sakura's hand, the two walked out of the room.

The rosette blushed as Naruto was still holding her hand. His touch was so warm and began to imagine his hands touching other than her hands. The blond stopped and Sakura did too.

"Here we are," they were at an expensive restaurant. "Table for two please," Naruto told the waiter. After a while they ordered their food.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Sakura looked around and saw the paintings in the restaurant and the sculptures they had.

"Yes but its beauty doesn't compare to the one right in front of me."

Sakura giggled, "You sure are a smooth talker."

"Well I can't help when I'm with someone as pretty as you are."

Their food came and the two animatedly chatted, Naruto paid for the dinner even though Sakura offered to pay for half.

"Sakura its fine I find it un-gentlemen like to have a lady pay for a half."

The rosette frowned. "Well is there any way I can repay you?"

"So you really feel that bad uh?" Sakura just nodded, Naruto walked up to Sakura, she shivered in delight as the blond placed a hand on her cheek. "I think I have an idea." He pressed his lips against hers the rosette kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The both moaned as their tongues brushed against each other. "How about we head to my place before we start doing it in the streets?"

Sakura blushed and nodded. In a flash the two were inside of Naruto's home or his room to be exact. Naruto caught her lips into a passionate and hot kiss. The rosette shivered in delight as his hands began to roam her body Sakura nipped the bottom of his lips causing the Kage to growl. Naruto guided Sakura towards the bed as they still kissed, as the edge of the bed touched the back of Sakura's leg, the rosette fell on the bed and brought the blond with her.

Naruto began to take off her Hokage robes and Sakura did the same with him. The two moved up on the bed until Sakura's head on was his pillow. The next article of clothing that came off was Sakura's vest and her black lacy bra was shown to Naruto. The blond nipped Sakura's ear and kissed from her jaw to her neck and made it all the way towards the valley of her breast.

"N-Naruto," the blond growled as Sakura moved her throbbing pussy against his clothed groin.

"Keep doing that and I won't be able to last," he whispered hotly in her ear.

Sakura sat up as Naruto unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere in the room. She blushed as he looked at her, before she could even cover herself, the blond laid Sakura back down and pinned her arms.

"Don't cover yourself, you're very beautiful."

She let out a moan as soon as Naruto's tongue came in contact with her nipple she let out a stifle cry as the blond sucked on her breast. Her arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's head as he continued to suck on her breast. The blond groaned as the rosette grinded against him. He could feel himself get hard he switched to her other breast and massaged the neglected one. Sakura's back arch as she felt the pleasure flow through her body. He kissed her breast and all the way down to the waistline of her bike short. Before Naruto could take them off Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"If I'm half naked then you need to be half naked too." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright then," Sakura took off his shirt and blushed.

"You're very handsome," she rubbed her hands all over his tan body. She lightly traced his six-pack causing the blond above her to shiver in delight.

Naruto lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her. He broke the kiss and took off her boots and then took off his sandals. Naruto then proceeded to take off her shorts, his hand brushed against her clothed covered pussy.

"I guess you want to take off my pants?" The rosette just nodded, Sakura flipped them over so she was on top. "Dang I never knew you were this strong."

"Well I am the apprentice of Tsunade aren't I?" Sakura took her time to mesmerize this god-like body of the man beneath her. His golden hair perfectly matched his tan and she blushed as she touched his six-pack.

Her hands reached the waistline of his pants and then removed them. She blushed at the giant bump in his boxer's shyly she removed his boxers and her blush became even worse as she saw the size of his dick.

"Like what you see?" She looked up and saw the sexiest thing, Naruto had his arms behind his head in a relax manner and a smirk upon his face.

Sakura blushed again and went back to look at his throbbing dick, she gave an experiment lick and this caused the blond to moan. She took the initiative and took all of him inside of her mouth. The blond moaned and placed his hand on her head as Sakura continued to suck on him. Naruto arched his back as the rosette began to massage his balls she saw the pleasurable expression that was on Naruto's face.

"Fuck going to come," this just made Sakura to bob her head up and down fast. "Ah shit!" The rosette felt his warm sperm entering her mouth.

As soon as she sucked him dry she began to lick him clean. "Mmm you taste good."

"Well it's time for the roles to be reversed." Before Sakura could react, Naruto flipped them over. "My turn hime," in the blink of an eye Sakura's shorts were taken off and the blond lowered his head and sniffed her cloth covered pussy. "You smell good but I want to taste you."

He took of her lacy underwear and licked his lips as he saw how wet she was. As soon as Naruto's tongue stroked her throbbing clitoris Sakura cried out in pleasure. The blond nipped her nether lips and thrusted his tongue inside of her wet hot cavern. Naruto sucked on her clitoris as his tongue explored her pussy. Sakura arched her back and wrapped her legs around his head.

"N-Naruto I'm going to come."

The blond looked up and smirked. "Call me Naruto-kun."

"Um okay," she moaned as Naruto thrusted his tongue inside of her again. "Naruto-kun," the blond happily lapped up her juices as she came.

As she unwrapped her legs and the blond sat up straight. "I'm going to put it in now," he whispered hotly in her ear. Sakura blushed as she knew what he meant. She moaned aloud as he entered her, years of training caused her hymen to be gone so it allowed her to feel less pain.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as Naruto filled her up to the hilt. The blond moved in and hot out of in a slow yet passionate pace, Sakura brought him down for a kiss. The rosette was able to match his movements, the two moved in sync as their hearts and soul became one. Even the two had just met each other their love for each other was strong. Naruto sucked on one of her breast and Sakura buried her hand in his wild and unruly hair. The warmth in each of their stomachs were building up.

"Naruto-kun," the rosette cried out her lover's name as she came.

The blond thrusted a bit more before he came. "Oh god Sakura-chan," as he was still coming inside of her, Naruto continued to thrust inside of her.

As soon as he felt himself soften he pulled out and flipped them over so Sakura was resting on his chest.

Naruto kissed the top of her head. "I love you Sakura-chan and I promise to protect you." He didn't need to hear her say anything as the smile on her face told him that she knew.

Even though he was the leader of all the Kage's, he'd find a way to be with his cherry blossom.

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: goodness gracious this took me so long just to finish this**

**Naruto: well yeah how long did it take you to finish this?**

**Spazz: I don't know like forever**

**Naruto: lazy bum**

**Spazz: anyways it takes me a while to get some ideas for lemons, trust me they're not easy as they seem, next lemon is going to be tonello's, so yeah it'll be about their first time, please review**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	8. Loving You in the Only Way I Know

**Hot**

**Spazz: hello my lovelies!**

**Naruto: next thing you know it she's going to be singing**

**Spazz: take a spoon full of sugar make the medicine go down**

**Naruto: NO! Stop please**

**Spazz: what's wrong with you?**

**Naruto: please don't sing**

**Spazz: hater **

**Naruto: I'm not in the mood for singing**

**Spazz: yeah whatever**

**Naruto: now what?**

**Spazz: oh yeah so this is tonello's requested lemon and wanted it to be Naruto and Sakura's first time**

**Naruto: anything else?**

**Spazz: oh yes well I'll announce it at the end of the one-shot**

**Naruto: okay!**

**Spazz: Naruto is the sole property of Kishimoto**

**Enjoy!**

**Ages: 19**

**Setting: Shinobi world

* * *

**

**Loving You in the Only Way I Know**

Sakura sighed as she looked at the calendar in her office, she was on her break at the hospital and was excited to get home but she wondered…

Did Naruto remember that today was their anniversary?

The blond shinobi was very forgetful and they started dating two years ago, and last year she became upset when he forgot about their anniversary. Sakura was very upset so she made Naruto sleep on the couch even though he apologized to her a thousand times. She just hoped he wouldn't forget this time, the rosette made her way back to the Namikaze estate and as soon as she entered the house she noticed Naruto wasn't home yet.

"Naruto I hope you didn't forget to make reservations." Naruto had promised her that he would take her to one of her favorite restaurant that she had gone to when she was younger.

* * *

The blond swiftly ran through the streets of Konoha and quickly made his way to the restaurant. He pumped chakra into his feet and it allowed him to move even faster as soon as he made it to the restaurant "Diamond Skies" the waiter looked at him.

"May I help you sir," Naruto took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I was wondering if I could reserve a table for two tonight at eight o'clock."

The waiter looked through the list of reservations. "I'm sorry sir but we're all booked tonight."

"Damn it," Naruto muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sakura happily hummed as she began to choose what dress to wear, she then decided to wear a red dress that had light pink cherry blossoms going around the dress from the right shoulder all the way down to the bottom of the dress, the left side. She really hoped that Naruto didn't mess up today because if he did then he would be sleeping on the couch.

"Sakura I'm home," the rosette grinned and happily walked down the stars and twirled around in front of her boyfriend. "Wow you look amazing."

"Thank you Naruto, I hope you made reservations." The blond stiffened a bit. "You did make reservations right?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought we could go somewhere better."

"Fine but it better be worth it." Naruto just nodded and went upstairs to freshen up.

It took him about twenty minutes to get ready. The pair walked out of the estate, Sakura happily laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes as they walked. It took them about two hours to get to their destination as Sakura opened her eyes, her expression went from happy to angry.

"Ichiraku's, that's something better than Diamond Skies?"

The blond just chuckled. "Aw come on Sakura we haven't been here for a while."

"Naruto we went here three days ago right before you left on your mission the same exact day you told me you'd make a reservation."

"Look Sakura I'm sorry okay I was in a hurry to leave."

Sakura became furious. "You had THREE FUCKING HOURS to make a reservation before you left. That's plenty of time before going to Tsunade-sama and to get your mission information."

"I'm sorry Sakura really I am."

"No you're not you always say that every time you messed up our anniversary. This is our THIRD year of being together Naruto and yet you still haven't learned from your past mistake."

"Come on Sakura I'm a very forgetful guy."

The rosette glared at the blond. "Forgetful Naruto, you made notes to yourself saying to get a reservation and yet you didn't. What kind of future Hokage would forget something simple as that?"

"Please Sakura I didn't mean it to make you upset."

"That's what you said last year. I told you I'd give you one last chance Naruto and yet you blew it. This is the third strike Naruto you got, your sleeping on the couch for three weeks, no three months no three years. Honestly Naruto does nothing get through your thick head?"

"I said I was sorry Sakura what more do you want from me?" Naruto's voice was rising up.

Sakura glared at him again. "I want a guy would take his relationship more seriously and actually remember to make a reservation."

"It's just a stupid reservation to a stupid restaurant Sakura." The blond shouted.

"Oh so I guess our relationship is just stupid as well, is that what you're trying to say?"

Naruto frowned, "Our relationship isn't stupid Sakura you know I love you."

"Until you have some way to make this day better than I'll believe you," Sakura began to walk back home.

"Are you calling me a liar Sakura?"

The rosette looked at him. "I don't know what to say anymore Naruto, sometimes I wonder if we can ever stay together forever."

Naruto frowned again, he knew that their relationship had their ups and downs, and it started during their first anniversary. Sakura had caught one of the new nurses trying to flirt with Naruto and she had walked in on them when the nurse began to unbutton his shirt. Sakura would always come to a conclusion that Naruto was with another girl when he came home late when he didn't have a mission. The worst act Sakura caught him in was when he came over to the hospital to give Sakura's flowers for her birthday, the same nurse that had unbutton his shirt kissed him and began to cup his groin. It took weeks for Sakura to forgive Naruto. And right now he messed it all up because he forgot to make a reservation, and now all he needed to do was to make things right again.

"Great how am I going to fix things?" Then Naruto remembered what Kakashi had told him as he left the Diamond Skies restaurant.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto you don't look good, is everything all right?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "No sensei I screwed things up again and today's our third year anniversary, and I'm positive that Sakura's going to kill me."_

"_Easy Naruto, sometimes the best way to make things up is by having sex."_

_This caused the blond to choke on air. "Have sex?"_

"_Exactly sometimes it's best to use it when you've done too many mistakes."_

"_But Kakashi-sensei that's absurd!"_

"_Not in the new Icha-Icha book," the silver haired man took out a purple book causing Naruto to put the palm of his hand against his head._

_Flashback end_

"Maybe I should try to have sex with Sakura." Naruto shook his head and sighed as he made his way back home. He frowned as he saw the sheets already on the fold out couch. "I guess I did it this time." As soon as he lay on the couch he noticed Sakura in the kitchen washing the dishes. He quietly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I really am sorry Sakura," he whispered softly.

"I'm sure you are," Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. "Why don't you go find that nurse that kissed you and touched you, instead of bothering me."

"No because I want to stay with the women that stole my heart when I was little."

"I don't believe," before she could say anymore Naruto brought her into a passionate kiss. After their little hot make out session Naruto broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Let me prove how much I love you," he kissed her again and this time Sakura was prepared.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gripped her hips, their tongues wrestling for dominance Naruto brought them to the den and onto the pull out couch. His mouth went from her mouth to her ear and nibble on the piece of flesh, the rosette groaned and rubbed their pelvises together. The blond began to nibble her jaw and nipped her Adam's apple causing the girl beneath him to cry out in pleasure. Sakura tugged the bottom of Naruto's polo shirt the blond straddled her and took his shirt off.

The rosette took a moment to look at his well tone and tan skin, she really couldn't believe that he was naturally tan and to her belief found no tan lines. The blond began to unbutton her pajama shirt and grinned as he saw her breast.

"No bra," he questioned.

Sakura just blush, "I always found it comfortable to sleep without them."

Naruto just chuckled, "I think it's cute," he buried his face between them and nuzzled them.

"You don't think they're too small?" Sakura had always been insecure about her chest and Naruto could easily notice.

"No I think they're just fine," he proved it by wrapping his mouth around the left nipple and his right hand played with its twin.

The rosette arched her back and buried her right hand into his hair. The blond would nip and suckle on her breast Sakura could feel herself getting hot as Naruto continued to suck on her. Sakura took of her button shirt and Naruto kissed her breast all the way until he licked her bellybutton causing the rosette to giggle. The blond slipped her pants off and nuzzled against her clothed pussy. He could smell the pheromones she was giving off and it sent a tingling sensation all the way down to his now harden penis.

Naruto took her panties off and chuckled as he saw the pink colored pubic hair. "So you really are a natural pink." Sakura couldn't help but blush at this sentence.

He licked the little nub that allowed her to cry out in pleasure, his tongue then made its way into her wet and dripping pussy. Sakura gasped as she felt his tongue going inside of her, the Naruto lightly hummed on her clitoris as soon as he wrapped his mouth around it. Sakura gripped the sheets as Naruto had continued to eat her out, she moaned aloud as she reached her climax and the blond happily drank up her sweetness. As he sat up Sakura spotted the bulge in his pants and grinned, Naruto let out a surprise yelp as Sakura flipped them over and straddled him.

"Kitten wants to play," she whispered sultry in his ear.

Naruto shivered in his delight, who knew that his little innocent flower could be so seductive? Sakura lightly traced her fingers all over her boyfriend's body, mesmerizing every single beautiful inch of his golden tan body. Slyly she bumped her pussy against his clothed erection causing the blond to moan. Naruto sat up and took his pants off but before he could take his boxers off, Sakura quickly pushed him down and swiftly pulled the last piece of clothing off, leaving them both naked on the pull out couch. He shivered as Sakura lightly blew on the mushroom shaped flesh. The rosette licked him from the base all the way up to the tip and swirled her tongue around the tip.

He groaned in pleasure as his penis was engulfed by Sakura's warm mouth, she would lick him as she bobbed up and down daringly she had her left hand rub against her pussy. She moaned onto his penis as she inserted her index finger causing Naruto to moan in pleasure, the middle finger was added causing another moan to escape from Sakura's throat which made Naruto moan even louder. Her thumb would brush against her clitoris and Naruto growled as the pleasure was beginning to be too much for him to handle. Naruto arched his back as he spilled his seed into Sakura's mouth, as he was catching his breath Sakura liked him till he was clean.

As soon as she finished her eyes widened in surprise as he was still hard. "Naruto you're still hard!"

"I know that my little kitten but I think it's best if we made our way to the main course." She let out a little shriek as Naruto flipped them over.

He kissed her as he rubbed the tip of his penis against her pussy causing some of her juices to lubricate it. Sakura gasped in surprise as she felt him enter her, she was secretly thankful that her life as a shinobi allowed her to lose her hymen. She felt like passing out as Naruto had filled her to the hilt, the blond groaned as Sakura was already tightening around him but continued to move in and out of her. Naruto had a vice grip on her hips as he slowly thrusted into her and he angled her hips and directly brushed against her g-spot. Sakura cried out and she could feel tears just ready to come out as the pleasure inside of her stomach was starting to be too much for her.

Naruto clenched his jaw as he began to move a bit quicker not wanting to release yet as Sakura was becoming too tight for him. He had place both of Sakura's legs above his should giving him more room to move. The rosette gripped the sheets tightly afraid that she might fall from the incredible pleasure she was feeling. As his movements became quicker and rougher her nails began to rip through the sheets. Naruto groaned and threw his head back as Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers and the two lovers engaged into a hot and passionate kissed. His hips continued to move furiously against her, the pull out couch began to squeak as their love making became more intense. As Naruto slammed roughly into her, Sakura moaned against his mouth as she came, and as Naruto's seeds had enter her womb, his head fell against her should and his now sweaty and wet hair brushed against her cheek.

He fell down next to her and pulled Sakura against his chest and smiled into her hair. "I love you Sakura."

"I know," she whispered softly as the two lovers fell asleep.

**END

* * *

**

**Naruto: wow how long did it take you to write this?**

**Spazz: a VERY long time honestly had no inspiration**

**Naruto: you're very slow these days aren't you?**

**Spazz: apparently yes and I don't like this at all =/**

**Naruto: well it's not that bad**

**Spazz: I had to force myself to write this *growls* and I have inspiration for a new story but I feel like deleting some of my other stories**

**Naruto: which ones?**

**Spazz: "Falling Inside the Black," "Never Be the Same," "Forbidden Love," and "A Lost Heir."**

**Naruto: that's a lot**

**Spazz: I know, I'll try to update "Two Is Better than One," also the next chapter of "Hot," will be inspired by a hentai doujinshi 8D**

**Naruto: that's um very nice?**

**Spazz: I know right? I was going to use it in this chapter but I promised to write you and Sakura having sex for the first time**


	9. Kitten

**Hot**

**Spazz: yo bitches what up?**

**Naruto: oh so now you decide to update**

**Spazz: hush up fool, don't make me spank you**

**Naruto: um what's the problem now?**

**Spazz: your face**

**Naruto: that was so not funny**

**Spazz: whatever, anyways guys sorry for all these late updates, writing a lemon for every single chapter is not easy as it seems**

**Naruto: nope you need to read lots and lots of lemons to get ideas and read hentai doujinshi's**

**Spazz: anyways if you saw my author's note on the last chapter, this one-shot shall be based on a hentai doujinshi someone drew for a show called "Kaichou wa Maid-sama"**

**Naruto: wait which one**

**Spazz: the one with Usui making Misaki wear her maid outfit with cat ears**

**Naruto: sweet Sakura gets to wear cat ears and a tail *giggles like a pervert***

**Spazz: *smacks Naruto* baka don't ruin it!**

**Naruto: sorry**

**Spazz: since you ruined it now you must do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: fine, Spazzgirl doesn't own Naruto**

**Spazz: also check out my story called "To Be with You," it's a Pokémon story with Ash and Misty as the pairing **

**ENJOY!**

**Ages: 18**

**World: human world

* * *

**

**Kitten**

A pink haired girl stood in front of a apartment complex, she looked up and sighed to herself. "How did I even end up in this mess?"

_Flashback_

"_Remember Sakura if I beat you in Pac man, you'll have to do whatever I say."_

_Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah like you can beat me in Pac man."_

"_We'll see about that," Naruto grinned and the two began their game._

_Three hours later_

_Sakura was frozen solid, she just couldn't believe it._

_She refused to believe it._

_Naruto had beaten her in Pac man_

"_I win, oh yeah, I win." The blond happily proclaimed and smirked at Sakura. "You know what that means right?"_

_The rosette glared at him, "Of course I do, so what do I have to do? Treat you to ramen or clean your apartment."_

"_Nope, in fact, it'll be a surprise just come over to my apartment Saturday at five o'clock p.m. and don't be late," he left the gaming center._

_End flashback_

"I wonder what he'll make me do," she walked into the complex and took the elevator to his place. She looked at the paper that held the number of Naruto's apartment, after a few minutes she finally found it and knocked on the door.

She watched the door open and standing behind it was Naruto. "Ah right on time," he happily smiled.

"Whatever," she grumbled and entered the apartment. Sakura looked around and hated to admit but his apartment was much cleaner than she'd expect it to be, she really thought it'd be a mess since he lived by himself. "So what do I have to do?"

Naruto smiled and handed her a bag. "Put these on and change in the bathroom," he pointed to where the bathroom was located.

She took the bag and walked to the bathroom she unlocked and looked in the bag a blush appeared on her face. "Naruto I am so not putting this on!"

"We had a deal Sakura, don't make me come in there and put it on you myself."

The rosette blushed at the outfit and changed. Naruto laid on his couch, looking up at the ceiling as he waited for Sakura he sat up as he heard the bathroom door open. Sakura was completely flushed in embarrassment she couldn't believe that Naruto had to make her wear the outfit. She continued her way back to the living room and her face darkened as Naruto was looking at her with amusement.

"My I never knew that you'd look really sexy dressed up as a maid while wearing cat ears and a cat tail."

Sakura just looked away, not wanting to look at the blond. "Just shut up, so why do I have to dress up like this?"

"It's part of the deal, you're embarrassed aren't you?" He smirked at her.

"Of course I am," she snapped, "Who wouldn't be dressed up like this?"

Naruto just sighed a bit, "Wait here for a minute." After waiting a couple of minutes Sakura was sitting on the couch waiting for Naruto to return. "See this isn't so bad," the rosette looked at the blond standing in front of her. He was wearing a butler suit with the cat ears. "How do I look, nya."

"Um you look great," she blushed, "Wait did you just say 'nya'?"

"Of course I mean we are cats, kitten," he purred as he leaned towards the now redden rosette. "Don't you want to play with me nya?"

Sakura yelped as Naruto lifted her, he sat up on the couch, his legs apart with Sakura in-between them. Now she was even more embarrassed.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"You're supposed to say nya." He put on a childish pout, "Say nya Sakura."

She growled at the blond, "Never in a million years!"

"Well then I guess I'll to make you." He lifted Sakura so she straddled his hips. His right hand slithered underneath the dress and rubbed Sakura's covered pussy. "Say it," he whispered hotly in her ear.

"N-no," Naruto's pushed her panties aside and thrusted his middle finger inside of her. "Naruto, please stop."

"Not until you say it."

Sakura gasped as his thumb brushed against her clit. He was driving her crazy right now and felt like she was going to climax soon. Naruto and inserted his ring finger inside of her and thrusted them. Sakura rested on Naruto's shoulder as her hands clung onto his back.

As he pinched her clitoris she climaxed, "Nyaaaa!"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk and pulled his fingers out, "Good girl," he whispered and licked his fingers. Sakura gasped as she felt something rubbing against her. The blond laid her down on the couch and sat in-between her legs he looked at the cat tail as he picked it up. Sakura was curious of what he was going to do with it, she shuddered as her panties were being taken off she noticed that Naruto had her legs placed over his shoulder.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

He smirked at her, "Oh you'll see."

Sakura shuddered as something soft and silky as brushing against her dripping entrance she looked down and noticed Naruto using the cat tail she had on before. He looked up and grinned at her, the rosette moaned as the tail gently glided around her entrance, she giggled as it brushed against her inner thighs. She gripped the cushions as the tail brushed up and down against her clitoris. Her back arched as the tail was pushed inside of her, she felt the tail brushing against her inner walls Sakura couldn't help but tighten them.

It was an incredible sensation she admitted, the tail wiggled around inside of her wet cavern, she let out a cry of pleasure as Naruto licked her clitoris. Sakura placed her left hand on his head as Naruto continued his ministrations. She bucked her hips as the tail was pushed in and out of her Naruto sucked her clitoris and licking it as he brought it in his mouth. Sakura cried out as her climax came, Naruto happily drunk her juices, as she was coming down from her high, he took out the tail and placed it on the table.

She yelped as she was placed in-between his legs. "Won't you take care of your master?"

Sakura blushed as she knew what he meant. She unbuttoned the pants and then unzipped it, her face turned red as she saw the bulge that showed. Sakura lowered his pants until it was around his legs and then his boxers were lowered. She blushed even more as she saw his hardened length.

"_Is that really supposed to fit inside of me,"_ she lowered herself so she could get a good look at the ten inch length. Sakura hesitantly touched it and bit her lip as it twitched. The rosette took an experimental lick and felt the blond shudder at her touch.

The rosette licked up and down his entire length, she then sucked on the tip of his length and swirled her tongue around it. Naruto groaned as the rosette began to engulf him, she managed to take half of him and rubbed the half she could not take in with her hands. Her right hand would rub his length while her left massaged his sac Naruto had to grip the cushion to prevent himself from thrusting into Sakura's mouth. The rosette hummed, causing the blond groan, and arch his back he could feel himself getting ready to climax.

"Shit Sakura," he twitched in her mouth as his semen spilled into her mouth.

She made sure to suck him dry, as she let go of him, Sakura scooped up the semen that were dripping from her mouth with her index and middle finger and licked her fingers clean.

Her eyes widened as he hardened again. "You're still hard after that?"

"It's too hard to resist a sexy kitten sitting in front of him." Sakura blushed and in a blink of an eye she was straddling his hips. She felt his length rubbing against her ass, Naruto had his hands on her hips, Sakura lifted her hips, and with some help from Naruto she was lowering herself onto his length. "Fuck," the blond groaned as she was taking him inside of her pussy.

"Ah Naruto," she cried as she was slammed down, her barrier breaking in the process. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, Naruto rubbing her back trying to sooth her from the pain. "N-Naruto you can move now."

The blond nodded and thrusted up, she moaned loudly as he brushed against her g-spot, Sakura grinded against him. Naruto would lift Sakura up and as he slammed her down onto her, he would thrust up, causing the rosette to arch against him. The blond leaned down and kissed Sakura, he sucked on her tongue, causing the rosette to moan in his mouth. Sakura moved up and down as she wrapped her arms around his. Her legs squeezing his thighs as she rode him, Naruto buried his face in her chest. Naruto pulled the strings in the front and ripped her bra, his left hand brushed the torn up bra to the sides. He sucked on her left breast she would let out a cry of pleasure as he nipped the tip of her breast.

Naruto's right hand made its way to where they were connected. His thumb pressed against her clitoris, causing Sakura to tighten around him. The blond could feel himself ready for release, he thrusted harder into her, hitting the spot inside of her that would make her cry his name in pleasure. Sakura tried her best to keep up with his movements as she would bounce or grind against the blond. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto dripping with sweat, causing his hair to dampen, it looked really sexy on him, not to mention he was still wearing the butler outfit.

She gasped as Naruto nibbled her ear he kissed her, from her ear all the way to her neck. Sakura shuddered as his tongue glided down her neck, she closed her eyes as the blond began to suck on her neck and his hands played with her breast. She could feel herself coming to her climax her walls tighten around his length as he thrusted roughly inside of her. Sakura gripped his shoulders as her orgasm came, Naruto arched his back as he twitched inside of her as he released his warm seeds inside of her womb.

The rosette shook in pleasure as she felt his warmth being spilled inside of her. Her breathing became hard Naruto still thrusted inside of her, causing Sakura to come again, her juices covering him and spilling over his hips and onto the cushions. Sakura rested her against his chest as she was coming down from her orgasmic high. Naruto's thrusting slowed down as he started to soften inside of her. He laid down on the couch and bringing Sakura along with him, both breathing slowly.

He brushed her hair as Sakura fell into a deep slumber. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as his right hand brushed against the cat ears. "Sakura Haruno, my favorite kitten."

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: I done**

**Naruto: thank kami**

**Sakura: gosh that's embarrassing for me**

**Spazz: awe but I bet you'd look with those cat ears**

**Naruto: I'm pretty sure she'd look sexy**

**Sakura: Naruto!**

**Spazz: anyways reviews are most welcome!**


	10. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here and I just want to say that this is not a chapter xD. I've recently been re-reading the reviews I've seen and I know many of you loved the "Sights for a certain Kage." I was surprised that many of you loved it and asked for a multi-chapter version of it.**

**I've been thinking about it and I would just want to ask…**

**Would you guys love to read a multi-chapter story of "Sights for a certain Kage?"**

**Because I'm just curious to know how many people would like to read it, once I get the votes in I'll start working on the story. Thank you for your time and cooperation! **


	11. Kiss Me, Kkkiss me Infect me with you

**Hot**

**Spazz: wow it's been such a long time since I've updated**

**Naruto: no duh!**

**Spazz: someone's in a grumpy mood**

**Naruto: well duh because I haven't got to fuck Sakura in a while *whines***

**Spazz: gosh someone's a bitch in heat**

**Naruto: HEY! I'm a guy if you haven't realized**

**Spazz: oh yes how can I not see the ten inch dick you have**

**Naruto: *blushes***

**Sakura: how the hell do you know how big my Naruto-kun is?**

**Spazz: because I write how big he should be**

**Sakura: oh**

**Spazz: anyways this chapter is inspired by the song "E.T. (Futuristic Lover) by Katy Perry**

**Naruto: hey doesn't she have a music video called "California Gurls?"**

**Spazz: yes**

**Naruto: that music video makes absolute no sense at all**

**Spazz: well anyone wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Spazz doesn't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

**Human World

* * *

**

**Kiss Me, K-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love**

The way her body moved to the song just exhilarated him and brought shivers down his spine. Her hips moved side to side as she moved to the beats of the song. She was hypnotizing him with her seductive dance and when she took those long strides, sweet Kami he loved to see those long creamy legs of hers.

Naruto couldn't get enough of his seductress, the way her cherry blossom colored hair moved about as she spun in circles. All he wanted to do was to brush his fingers along those long wavy strawberry lengths and to stroke his hands across her creamy skin.

Every day he would watch this amazing girl dance alone in the school's dance room. Mostly it would happen after school and the dance room would be something he would always pass by as he exited the school, but one day her dancing had caught his attention. She was like a seductress and he was her victim as he became enchanted to her movements.

Ever since that day he couldn't help but watch her. His eyes shone with hunger and darken with lust as he wanted to do so many things with her. Sakura Haruno was the girl whom Naruto had a crush on ever since he entered high school and now in his senior year he wanted her, more than anything.

Watching her dance and swaying her hips didn't help with those erotic dreams Naruto had of her. Oh kami he was getting hard as his mind flashed back to the dream he had last night. What a wonderful dream he had, his dream consisted of him laying down on his bed and being held up by his elbow as Sakura was stark naked and giving him head.

The blond shivered in delight as his mind kept continuing with the images from his dream. _"Damn I am one hormonal teen."_

As soon as the music had stop playing, it was Naruto's cue to get away from the door before Sakura got angry with him for spying on her. The rosette walked out of the dance room and into the empty hallways, as she passed Naruto peered out of the corner as she walked by. He groaned as his eyes focused on her ass, oh sweet Kami how he wished to hold those in his hands and give them a good squeeze.

"She'd hit me and call me a pervert," he muttered under his breath and walked out of the school. "I'm home," Naruto announced as he entered the living room.

"Oh welcome home Naruto-kun, how was school." His mother asked as she peeked out of the kitchen.

The blond just gave a soft grunt, "Just the usual. Hey mom where's dad?"

"Your father will be coming home a bit late tonight he has a meeting that no one had told him about for some reason." Kushina just gave a small sigh and continued with her cooking. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," she shouted as Naruto walked up the stairs.

Naruto fell on his bed and groaned into his pillow, his erection bothered the hell out of him when he got out of the school. He tried ignoring it as he drove home but it kept annoying the shit out of him. "Maybe a good cold shower will help me out."

The blond undressed and entered his bathroom, he turned the knob towards the blue color, Naruto never mind the cold as his body was very warm. He groaned as the cold water came in contact with his groin as it dripped down his body. He began to stroke himself and made himself even harder, Naruto softly gripped himself and his hands move up and down his penis. Naruto's head fell back as he pumped himself even faster and began to buck against his hand.

He bit his lip as his semen spilled out of him and spilled onto the tile floor, his head rested against the shower wall and he watched the water wash down his semen. Naruto grabbed a bottle of shampoo and spilled some onto his right hand after he put the bottle down he rubbed both his hands and then rubbed his hair so the shampoo could spread over his hair as he cleaned it. The water sprayed onto his hair and hands and washed the shampoo down his body, he then grabbed his body soap and lathered himself up and washed his body.

Naruto grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack in the shower he turned the shower off and open the shower door. He exited out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was down as the water had dampened it. The blond looked at the mirror that was in his room, he was once a skinny child throughout middle school and junior high, but he then took tae kwon do, karate and anything that involved fighting and self-defense as well as his freshmen year of high school started.

Those lessons and training had given him the perfect male build, his muscles were not too big and not too small but just perfect and he had a six-pack as well. Naruto was able to take down opponents who were double or triple his size without breaking a sweat. It was also during his freshmen year that he had finally begun to eat his vegetables instead of ramen all of the time, it made his mother so proud as well. Not only that but Naruto was able to discipline himself as he focused more on school than fooling around.

He wanted to do all of those things just to impress a certain rosette and hopefully gain her attention but of course he couldn't. Naruto finished dressing up as soon as his mother had called him down for dinner. The delicious aroma of his mother's cooking had entered his nostrils and made his mouth water. Kushina couldn't help but giggle as her son took a large portion of ramen she had cooked for dinner.

Naruto loved ramen especially his mother's home cooked ramen, he remembered that his father had told him that Naruto would find a girl who would cook ramen better than his mother, he was around seven when his father had told him this. Once dinner was done, Kushina took the liberty of relaxing and watched her favorite show, while Naruto went back to his room and began to do his homework. It took about a good one hour to finish it all Naruto dropped his pen onto his open book and leaned back against his chair. His fingers brushed through his hair and looked up at the ceiling, the blond let out a sigh and changed out of his clothes only to be clad into dark blue boxers and went to bed.

"Naruto-kun wake up," Kushina shouted out to her sleeping son.

Naruto groaned into his pillow as he heard his mother's wake up call, he quickly took a shower and dressed up into a white shirt, black vest and jeans. The blond seated himself and took a plate and began to fill it up with pancakes.

"So how are kiddo," Minato playfully ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad," Naruto growled as he swapped his father's hand.

Minato couldn't help but chuckle at his son. "So how was school yesterday?"

Naruto groaned he really hated answering these kinds of questions, "Just the usual dad."

The young blond quickly exited out of the house before his father could embarrass him even more. The drive to school was pretty quick than usual and Naruto began to get his books for his morning classes.

"Yo Naruto," the blond turned around and saw his three friends, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji walking towards him.

Naruto waved at them and closed his locker. "Hey guys what's up?"

All three of them just gave a small shrug then Kiba spoke up first. "So Naruto I heard you were having a little show yesterday after school."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" He really hoped that Naruto had found out that he was secretly spying on Sakura after school.

"Chill out Naruto, Kiba's just pulling your leg, troublesome."

Kiba wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah man you know I always tease you." He rubbed his fist against Naruto's hair.

"Yeah I know, I guess I'm still a bit sleepy." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

During all of Naruto's classes, the blond would just stare into space he wanted school to end right now so he could watch Sakura dance again. Once the bell rung Naruto quickly ran out of his last class and shoved his books into his locker, Naruto looked into the dance room and noticed it was empty. He went inside and looked around, Naruto heard footsteps and quickly hid into the costume closet but he left the door open a bit so he could peak who was outside.

His eyes widened as he saw the familiar figure in the room, Sakura had walked inside the room and took her iPod out and attached the USB cable of the iHome to her iPod. He watched her moved around the room, his eyes following every movement she made and as she would pass the closet, Naruto could smell the strawberry aroma coming from her hair.

While Sakura danced, Naruto had a very hard time to control himself, he felt his pants tighten and bit his lip to resist from groaning. He watched Sakura move her hips in movement of the song, the blond licked his lips and his eyes beginning to darken with lust and hunger. His hands formed into a tight fist trying his very best to slam the rosette to the wall and his way with her. As soon as the song was coming to an end, he just couldn't take it anymore Naruto burst out of the closet and slammed the rosette to the wall.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing." Sakura was angry that someone was spying on her and her dancing.

"I just couldn't help control myself."

The rosette was confused but her eyes widened as Naruto's lips came into contact with hers. The blond gripped her hips as he kissed her.

Sakura pushed Naruto off of her. "Naruto what the hell is wrong with you."

He placed his hand on the wall so he could look at her. "Sakura you have no idea how much you drive me crazy. Ever since I met you in freshmen year my crush for you turned into true love." Naruto's face was dangerously close to hers as she could feel his warm breath upon her lips. "And all I ever wanted you to do was love me back."

Her eyes fluttered as Naruto's lips began to descend upon hers and then he closed the gap between their lips. The blond slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to lick the roof of her mouth. Sakura began to moan as Naruto sucked on her tongue, their tongues brushing against each other and as they parted from the kiss, a trail of saliva was the only thing that attached their lips.

"This is my favorite song," Naruto grinned as the song 'E.T. (Futuristic Lover)' by Katy Perry had begun to play.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered softly.

He looked at her and Sakura grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled him forward for another kiss. The blond grinned as they kissed with love and lust he softly stroked her sides making the rosette shiver in delight. Sakura grinded against him but she arched as Naruto gripped her ass. She yelped in surprise as he smacked them, her hands buried themselves into his wild blond hair as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

Naruto gently laid Sakura onto the wooden floor as he continued to kiss her. Sakura gently ran her hands across his chest, feeling the muscles beneath the black vest he was wearing.

"I think we should get rid of the clothes don't you?" She whispered hotly in his ear.

Naruto couldn't help but grin he unzipped his black vest and pulled his shirt off. Sakura couldn't help but blush as she was given a front row view of his perfect muscles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss, Naruto pulled of her light pink shirt and rubbed her clothed breast. He nipped her neck and nibbled the flesh of her ear the rosette moaned and arched her back causing her chest to brush against his.

He growled as she rubbed against him, this made Naruto nip her neck again leaving love bits from her neck to her shoulder. Sakura couldn't help but moan in pleasure as her head leaned back. She buried her hand within his wild blond hair the rosette could feel his hot breath upon her creamy skin causing her to shiver in pleasure. Sakura wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist causing him to groan into her skin, she shivered from the vibration. Naruto nipped the flesh of her ear causing the rosette to moan and grind against him.

Naruto buried himself between her clothed breasts and growled in annoyance as he failed to take off the god damn thing. Sakura pushed him off so she could sit up, professionally unclasping her bra, she slowly took it off and mentally smirked as Naruto was getting more annoyed. As soon as the bra had hit the ground, she let out a surprise yelp as Naruto pounced on her and began to suck on her breasts. She arch into his mouth as took the left breast and began to suck on it and massaged the right one.

Her body shivered in delight as his tongue brushed against the smooth texture of her breast and circled around the tip. She was beginning to lose control from the pleasure she was receiving from the boy who had confessed his feelings for her. Naruto switched breasts and nipped on the right on making Sakura gasp aloud. She buried her hand into his hair as he continued his ministrations onto her sensitive body. The rosette grinded her pelvis against his causing the blond to moan into her right breast, she began to feel his back muscles enjoying the feeling of being underneath a boy with such a fine physique. Sakura couldn't help but blush as she got a even closer look at Naruto's muscles.

"Enjoying the view," he whispered hotly in her ears.

"Can I touch them?" She didn't know why she was acting nervous, but if they were able to make it this far then she would've at least be a bit more confident.

Naruto just grinned, "Go ahead love."

The rosette shyly traced his muscles, with a bit more confident her hands smothered themselves all over his body and then tug his pants. The blond smirked at her newly found confidence, he got up unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and then took his pants off. Sakura blushed at the giant lump that formed within his boxers, Naruto then took off his boxers, Sakura's eyes widened as she saw how big he was.

She grabbed both of his wrists and pulled him down onto he was sitting on his knees. The rosette couldn't help but stare in awe at his length she gently stroked it causing the blond to moan in pleasure at her gentle touch. Sakura gently gripped his length and licked it from the bottom to the mushroom shaped head.

"Oh sweet kami Sakura," Naruto felt the cold wooden floor touch his back and noticed that Sakura had pushed him down.

She was now kneeling between his legs and was massaging his balls. Sakura took the tip of his length into her mouth and her tongue swirled around it like a lollipop. Naruto arched his back causing Sakura to take a bit more of him in her mouth she placed her hands onto his thighs to prevent him from shoving his whole length inside of her mouth. Sakura proceeded to take more of him inside of her, she was only able to take half of his ten inched length and used her left hand for what she couldn't take in.

Naruto was in cloud nine right now as the girl that he confessed his love for was giving him head, oh sweet kami what a wonderful dream that turned into reality. He buried his hand into her strawberry colored hair Sakura's right hand would massage his sack. His fingers dug into the wooden floor as he felt his climax coming, he arched his back and his semen poured into Sakura's awaiting mouth. He was breathing heavily as he heard the loud sucking noise that Sakura was making as she sucked all of his semen.

The blond pulled her up and then rolled them over to switch positions, the blond kissed Sakura and their tongues brushed against each other. Naruto pulled off of light blue pants she was wearing and threw them across the room. She gasped as Naruto rubbed against her now soaked panties. The blond took her panties off and threw them in the same direction as her pants he broke the kiss of and kissed her breast all the way to her lower extremities. He was greeted by the sight of a soaked womanhood his tongue brushed against her slit making the rosette moan and arch her back.

His tongue entered her wet cavern and explored every nook and cranny, his lips wrapped around her throbbing clitoris. Sakura's hands disappeared into his blond hair causing Naruto's tongue to go in further. His tongue would occasionally lick her clitoris making the rosette shiver in delight, as he felt Sakura tighten around his tongue he pulled it out and flick his tongue against her clitoris.

Sakura bit her lip to prevent her from crying out in pleasure so no one would hear. Sakura's body felt like jelly from her orgasmic experience. Her eyes widened as she saw how hard he had become and she automatically knew what was coming next.

"I'll be gentle it's my first time too."

Naruto grabbed his pants and took out a condom packet and placed the condom onto his length.

"Why do you carry a condom around?"

Naruto just grinned at her. "Just in case if anything serious was about to happen."

Sakura lay back onto the floor and Naruto was now kneeling between her legs. He grabbed his length and aligned it with her pussy he slowly inserted himself inside of her savoring the way her walls gripped onto him. Naruto then slammed the rest of himself in tearing away Sakura's hymen and her virginity as he also took away his own virginity. Blood seeped out of her and Naruto began to comfort Sakura as her body was trying to adjust itself from pain to pleasure.

She had begun to move against him giving Naruto the okay to continue on with his action. He brought her into a kiss as he moved inside and out of her Sakura would rub against him as he filled her to the hilt with his giant length. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, wanting more of him inside of her. She moved against him wanting him to receive the same pleasure as she was. Sakura let out a gasp as Naruto got up and slammed her into the wall and his movements began to quicken.

Her walls were beginning to tighten around him but she found the strength to hold on a bit longer. Her back arched giving Naruto more room to move before she relaxed. Naruto rested his head on her shoulder as his movements were getting faster. As the song was playing the sound of skin slapping rang throughout the air along with animalistic growls that were emitted from Naruto's throat.

Sweat began to dampen his hair causing some of his hair to cover his eyes. Sakura's hair was beginning to become disheveled as she was being pounded by Naruto. Her nails dug into his skin, Naruto ignored the pain as he continued his thrusting not wanting to achieve orgasmic release before her. The pleasure was beginning to become too much for her to handle, she cried out Naruto's name as she came, Naruto gripped her waist and pulled her down onto his length as he came.

Naruto gently laid on the floor with Sakura resting on his chest, the room was now filled with sweat and their sexual experience. Before they could speak to each other a knock was heard, the two quickly grabbed their clothes and put them on. Sakura took her iPod and put it into her bag, she unlocked the door and the two saw a teacher standing there.

"Is everything alright here?" The teacher questioned.

"Sorry Sakura was just teaching me to dance and I kind of got angry and we got into an argument." Naruto let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it's getting late now, so you two run along."

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded and quickly walked out of the room.

As the two entered the parking lot Naruto spoke up. "Sakura about what happened."

The rosette pulled the blond into a kiss and broke away. "Naruto I wouldn't mind going it again."

"So does that mean," his answer was a seductive wink from the rosette as she walked as she swayed her hips. And all Naruto could do was grin.

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: fuck this took forever**

**Sakura: you're getting lazy**

**Naruto: don't forget slow**

**Spazz: whatever I know this sucks and um yeah**

**Sakura: review please**

**Naruto: yeah and stuff**


	12. Promise Me Forever

**Hot**

**Spazz: greeting peoples**

**Naruto: what's with the late updates?**

**Spazz: I'm slow**

**Sakura: and not to mention you have school and sports to keep you occupied **

**Naruto: well I'm tired of hearing excuses**

**Sakura: Naruto be nice**

**Spazz: yeah don't make me get you neutered**

**Naruto: you wouldn't dare**

**Spazz: *grabs neutering supplies* oh I would**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan, do something**

**Sakura: why am I always being dragged in something stupid like this?**

**Naruto: it's not stupid she's trying to prevent me from having any babies with you**

**Spazz: come here Naruto**

**Naruto: HELL NO! *runs off***

**Spazz: but we need to play doctor! *runs after him***

**Sakura: *sigh* Spazz doesn't own Naruto**

**One-shot information: This one-shot will happen before the fourth ninja war begins Naruto has finally come back to Konoha after training with Killer Bee. This story will not be exactly the same way the manga is nor will it completely follow it's storyline or whatever the hell it's called.**

**Ages: **

**Naruto & Sakura: 18

* * *

**

**Promise Me Forever**

A small sigh escaped from the 18-year-old blond shinobi, sitting on his bed as the silent room was being filled with the soft ticking sounds coming from his clock. His thumbs were fiddling as his body was being racked with unease and nervousness. Tomorrow would be the day when every shinobi nations were to be battling against the Akatsuki and he would be the one leading to them to victory.

It was too much for a young man like Naruto to handle, he was scared as doubt filled his mind, telling him that he will fail and be the one to cause the downfall for every nation. He wished that Jiraiya, the Sandaime or even his father were here right now with him, hell he wished his mother would tell him that everything will be okay.

Naruto placed his face into his hands and groaned, what was a young adult like him to do? Everyone was counting on him to lead them to victory and to help bring peace among nation. Stopping Pein was nothing compared to what he was about to, stopping Madara would be the hardest obstacle Naruto would have to overcome.

He tried so hard not to think about it, but who could blame him for being nervous and scared especially since he was responsible of taking down a very powerful shinobi. A shinobi that was rumored to be dead and that was able to control the Kyuubi. His body was shaking, what was he to do when he would be standing right in front of Madara and battling to the death. It was a shinobis duty and honor to die for their nation, but would Naruto really run away once fighting such a powerful man.

"I've never felt so scared in my life," Naruto mumbled on the palm of his hands. He sat up and buried his hand in his wild spiky blond hair. He fell onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?" As soon as his eyes were about to close a knock was heard on the door. "Wonder who it is," Naruto walk towards the door and as soon as he opened it, his cerulean eyes were greeted with emerald. "Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

The rosette gave a small smile to her teammate. "I thought you could use some company."

"Oh, well um come in." Naruto stepped aside allowing Sakura to enter his apartment. "Um sorry about the mess I had um trouble sleeping." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I don't blame you," Sakura took a seat down on his couch and patted the seat next to her, motioning him to sit down, which he did. "So how are you feeling?"

Naruto sighed as he sat down next to her. "Nervous, scared." Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"You scared? The great Naruto, Konoha's number one knucklehead, scared?" Sakura noticed the frown that was on Naruto's face. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's alright," Sakura could've sworn her heart stopped when Naruto gave her a smile, the kind of smile that could light up a room or make a person melt. "I know you didn't mean it."

"So what are you going to do?"

The room was silent as the both of them just looked at the floor.

"Sakura-chan, I'm really scared I mean what, am I going to do if I fail. I mean I was the school's dead last, how the hell am I ever going to defeat a strong shinobi like Madara?"

Naruto looked down on his hand as he felt Sakura squeeze his hand. His eyes met hers. "You won't fail Naruto, I know it. You manage to do the impossible no matter the situation. You were able to reach into people's heart and make them see the good in the world. Naruto I believe in you, I believe that you can do this and I have fate."

"But Sakura-chan I failed to bring back Sasuke, my promise of a lifetime."

"Just stop it Naruto," the blond looked at the rosette. "That's enough Naruto, what happened with Sasuke doesn't matter anymore, why can't you understand." Sakura got up and placed her left hand onto her right arm.

Naruto got up from the couch and walked up behind her as he was confused at what Sakura had meant. "What can't I understand Sakura-chan?"

She turned around her eyes filled with sadness. "I don't care for Sasuke anymore my feelings for him disappeared a long time ago."

"Sakura-chan what are you trying to say?"

"Damn it Naruto, I love you Naruto, why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours." Tears ran down her face, "The real reason why I came here because I wanted to see you before you headed off into battle. I couldn't sleep because I had nightmares of seeing you battered body into my arms and," her voice began to crack, "You confess to me and I confessed to you, I began to cry wishing that I could've told you my feelings for you before." Before she could fall to her knees, Naruto quickly caught her and held her.

"Sakura-chan you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say you love me." The blond lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Sakura-chan, you probably already know it but I love you too." Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she cried Naruto leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Her fingers buried themselves into his hair Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist they both shuddered as their bodies pressed against each other. The kiss grew from passion to need, Sakura rubbed against him as her hand rubbed against his chest, Naruto broke from the kiss as he groaned and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Let's take this somewhere else love." Sakura squealed as Naruto picked her up and carried her to his room bridal style.

The blond gently laid her down onto the bed and continued to kiss her she rubbed his back while his hands rubbed her sides. Sakura shivered at his gentle touch, she tugged the bottom of his shirt causing Naruto to take his shirt off the rosette couldn't help but blush as she saw his well toned body. She lightly traced his six-pack causing the young man above her to shiver at her touch.

Naruto gently nipped her neck causing Sakura to moan in pleasure the blond took off her shirt and rubbed her breast through her bra. Sakura felt his hot breath tickling her and then he began to suck on her neck, the blond unclasped her bra while he was sucking her neck. The rosette shivered as the cold air brushed against her breast as they were released from the bra. Naruto kissed her neck all the way down to the valley of her breast. He nuzzled against her chest, dragging his tongue to her left breast as his right hand attended to her abandoned breast. The blond nipped, suckle and tugged her left breast while his fingers brushed and pinched her right one.

Sakura arched her chest against him, allowing the blond to take more of her in his mouth the rosette felt an ache in her lower region. She read books about this kind of stuff, Sakura wouldn't admit it but she was somewhat of a pervert, and the only way to get rid of the ache, well she grinded against him. Naruto moaned against her breast as he felt her press against him, he switched breast and nipped her right one, causing Sakura to cry out. The ache in her lower region was burning, she needed release and soon. Naruto knew she needed a release very soon, but he wanted to take his time, he wanted to go slow so that the two of them could remember this moment, even if he died in battle he would remember this very night that they were making love.

"You need to calm down love," he whispered hotly in her ear.

Sakura couldn't help but blush, "Sorry it's just that I need you Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and couldn't help but give a sexy grin to her. He always wanted to hear that from her, he wanted to fulfill their needs right now, but he wanted to slow things down before they could move at a much faster pace. Sakura pulled the blond down for a kiss, their tongues brushed against each other, both fighting for dominance. Naruto pulled her pants off, while Sakura rubbed him through his boxers. The blond felt like he was going to blow if the pink haired vixen kept torturing him, he grabbed her wrist and kissed the tips of her fingers. He kissed her wrist all the way to her shoulder and then kissed her cheek. His left hand disappeared within her black lace underwear, she gasped as his index finger brushed against her wet opening.

She shuddered as soon as she felt it enter her and the thumb brushing against her clitoris, Naruto added his middle finger, pumping in and out of her. Sakura arched her back, her breast brushing against his naked chest, causing Naruto's hormones to go crazy, but he needed to control them. The rosette cried a loud as she came, her juices coating his fingers and spilling onto her underwear Naruto pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He then pulled her underwear off and dropped it on the side of the bed. He pushed Sakura up on the bed, so her head was resting on the pillow, he was kneeling between her spread out legs. The blond leaned down and gently licked her slit, the rosette immediately buried her hand into his hair, Naruto continued his action, and then thrusted his tongue inside of her. His nostril was filled with her intoxicated scent as his tongue tasted the inside of her she tasted like the sweetest honey ever.

His lips sucked her clitoris, Sakura bucked against him, but he held her waist down. The rosette cried aloud as she came again for the second time that night. Naruto's sucking filled the room as he drinking up all of her sweetness, as he sat up, he wiped the juices he had miss. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto taking his boxers off, this caused her to blush as soon as the boxers hit the floor. Her eyes widened as she looked at the size of his length, Naruto leaned down and brought her into a passionate kiss. She moaned as she felt his length brush against her stomach, she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing his length to brush against her now wet opening. The rosette blushed as she could feel Naruto get hard and Naruto blushed as well as he felt himself become hard.

Sakura sat up and placed her mouth against his ear, "I want you inside of me."

They blushed at what Sakura had just said Naruto nodded and placed her back down on the bed. She, unwrapped her legs from his waist, Naruto aligned his length with her pussy he placed his mouth onto hers as he began to enter. Years of being a shinobi cost Sakura to lose her hymen from the missions she had taken. The blond groaned at the tightness he was experiencing from being inside of her. Their moans filled the room as Naruto, was able to push all of him inside of her, it was a wonderful experience for the blond, to be able to be inside of the women that had captured his heart. He waited for Sakura to adjust to his size, the rosette nodded, allowing him to continue on with his action.

The bed moved as Naruto moved in and out of her, he groaned as he savored every moment of being inside of her. Sakura couldn't help but cry as she felt the blond moving in and out of her, making love to her. She could feel a ball of pleasure forming inside of her she wanted more of him before her release. The rosette wrapped her legs around his waist and moving against him, following the rhythm he had created before. Naruto began to move at a much faster pace, he wanted to release but he wouldn't until she did. The sounds of bodies smacking against each other rung through the air, sweat had begun to form from their love making, and their breathing became erratic. Their hearts began to beat faster along with their movements, Sakura arched her back as Naruto moved even quicker, the sound of their love making became a bit louder as Naruto's balls smacked against her ass.

Sakura's nails had dug into Naruto's back, leaving small red, crescent marks that would heal thanks to the Kyuubi. As Sakura's walls began to tighten around him, Naruto's movements became much faster. They cried each other's name as their release had come, Sakura felt her body freeze as she spilled her juices onto the young blonde's length Naruto gripped her waist and arched his back as he spilled himself inside of her. The blond pulled out and fell next to the rosette, their breathing slowed down along with their hearts. Sakura rolled over so she could cuddle against, the boy who had now become her lover, and allowed sleep to take over.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the beauty resting against him, his fingers brushing against her silky cherry blossom colored hair. He kissed the crown of her head and buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent, and he too allowed sleep to take over. After a few hours of sleep, Naruto had awaken, he looked at Sakura and sighed, in just a few hours they will be going to war. The blond silently got out of bed without waking his lover he put his boxers on and headed out onto the porch that had come with his apartment. He looked out onto the buildings and sighed as he rested his arm onto the railing. Naruto turned around as he felt something warm pressed against him and smiled as he saw Sakura standing right in front of him.

She wrapped her arms around him and Naruto returned her hug. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess it's because I'm feeling a bit jumpy."

"Naruto," the blond looked at her. "Promise when this is over, we'll get married."

"It's a promise," Naruto brought his mouth to her ear. "It's a promise of a lifetime."

**Later on that day**

Naruto looked around him everyone was standing right behind him, ready to fight by his side to get rid of the Akatsuki.

"You nervous," the blond turned around and saw Gaara.

"Yeah, I mean it's the battle of the century."

The pink haired shinobi just nodded. "Don't worry Naruto, I believe in you and so does everyone else."

The blond couldn't help but grin at his friend, "Yeah," his eyes spotted the Akatsuki and the people Kabuto had resurrected thanks to his jutsu. He then turned to the people behind him. "Today we fight the fourth ninja world, this fight shall determine of what shall happen in the future. Today we fight against the Akatsuki they have done so many evil things in the past and deserve to be rid from this planet. If we die we will know that it was to fight for the future generations. And today, shall be the downfall of the Akatsuki. So are you with me?"

Naruto smiled as everyone shouted, "Alright let's go!" As soon as Naruto ran, everyone else had followed him.

The sound of metals clanging, paper bombs being set off and people shouting out jutsus had filled the air. Naruto had been fighting off shinobis that were brought back from the dead it killed him to having to kill some of the people he knew that were resurrected because of the jutsu. As soon as he defeated another one, he spotted Madara, his blood boiled and charged towards the Uchiha. Madara had sensed Naruto coming after him and quickly dodged and punched the young blond.

* * *

Sakura was having no trouble fending off some of the resurrected shinobi. She turned around to find Naruto fighting against Madara, but she then spotted Sasuke, before she could run to help out Naruto, another resurrected shinobi had attacked her.

* * *

Naruto was having trouble fending off two Uchiha's at the moment he was using some of the Kyuubi's chakra to help him out with his fight. The blond activated his shadow clone technique and then another Naruto came out to help him fight against the two Uchiha's. Sasuke was having a bit of trouble fighting against the shadow clone, he knew Naruto was strong but not this strong. The young Uchiha used his Chidori attack onto the shadow clone Naruto the real Naruto felt the pain his clone had just received. Naruto felt a sharp pain as Madara had stabbed a katana into his sides, causing him to clutch his bleeding left side. The Kyuubi's chakra began to heal the wound, but it would take a while for it to fully recover.

* * *

Sakura was getting pissed right now, no matter how hard she tried to get to Naruto more and more resurrected shinobis just popped out of nowhere and fought her. As she defeated another one, she spotted Naruto falling to the ground and spotted the multiple wounds he had received. Before Sasuke could hit Naruto with a Chidori, Sakura rammed into him sending the young Uchiha onto the ground. She stood before Madara with a kunai in her hand, ready to defend Naruto at any cost.

"Well it seems that the Kyuubi's mate has come here to defend him." Madara said with a smirk.

Sakura scowled at him. "I won't you let touch him."

"Sakura-chan please get out, you don't stand a chance against him." The rosette couldn't just leave the man that she loved she would risk her life before she would let Madara hurt him any further.

"You should listen to him before you get hurt." Madara warned the rosette.

"No, I would gladly risk my life before I let you touch him."

Madara couldn't help but grin, "Then we could arrange that." As soon Madara drew another katana, Naruto quickly pushed Sakura out of the way before it could touch her.

The rosette's eyes widened as she heard her Naruto scream in pain, as the katana pierced him, it pierced the same side during the battle.

"Sakura-chan, please get out of here," she could see the desperation in his eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you." Before she knew it, a shadow clone grabbed her and within a flash, Sakura disappeared with the clone.

Naruto smiled as soon as Sakura disappeared, he then glared at both Sasuke and Madara with hate, and his body being covered in red chakra. "You both will die where you stand."

"Sakura, Sakura-san," the rosette opened her eyes and found herself staring at Hinata. "Oh thank kami you're alive."

The rosette quickly sat up and looked around. "Where is he, where is he Hinata?"

"Sakura-san I'm so sorry, Naruto's body was nowhere to be seen." And with those words Sakura's heart just shattered.

Tears filled her eyes and she cried into her hands, the blue haired girl couldn't help but place her hand onto the rosette's shoulder as a sign of sympathy.

**Three years later**

"Minato-kun I told you to stop playing with your vegetables." The now 21-year-old rosette scolded her young child. It was hard having a young child to eat their vegetables. "Minato-kun," a young child of the age of three, with blond hair and six whisker marks, three on each side, with emerald eyes happily clapped his hands together as the disgusting food fell onto the floor. "Oh Minato-kun what am I going to do with you?"

The young blond just made baby noises. Minato smiled at his mother as he heard the door open as a sign of knowing who had entered their house.

"Sakura-chan I'm home," a voice rang out.

"I'm in the kitchen dear."

A man that looked exactly like the small blond but with cerulean eyes entered the kitchen. "Something smells good, is it ramen?"

"Of course it is," the man couldn't help but grin. "So how was work today Naruto-kun?"

"Ugh terrible, too much paperwork baa-chan left me," he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Naruto felt something soft hit the back of his head he turned around and found his son clapping his hands. "You little sneak," Minato cried out happily as his father took him out of his high chair and lifted him up in the air. He brushed his nose against the son Sakura couldn't help but let a tear fall from the scene.

She remembered the day she had thought Naruto had died during his battle with the two Uchiha's. Her heart and shattered when Hinata had told her that they couldn't find Naruto's body. But after a few months, a farmer had report saying that he had found the young blonde's body, Sakura was overjoyed. It took a while for Naruto to recover, but just as Naruto had promised to her, the two had gotten married when he was fully healed. As a wedding present, Tsunade had named Naruto her successor and Naruto couldn't help but twirl Sakura around. Though despite the two being very happy, they were also saddened that their friend, Sasuke Uchiha died, Sakura knew that Naruto couldn't forgive himself for killing the man that he thought of as a brother.

After a week they came back from their honeymoon, Sakura had found out she was pregnant, and as she expected from his reaction, Naruto had fainted. The two wanted to wait to find the sex of the baby, once the baby was born, they named it Minato Sasuke Namikaze, no one argued against Naruto for wanting to give their son Sasuke's name as the child's middle name. Naruto just wanted Sasuke to be remembered as the Sasuke they had met before his treachery. Naruto was then Hokage after a month of Minato's birth, Naruto wanted to shove it into the faces of those who doubted him of becoming Hokage, but the blond was too mature for that.

And now both Sakura and Naruto had lived a happy life along with their son and hoping to have another one on the way soon.

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: holy shit that was long**

**Naruto: tell me about it**

**Sakura: yeah**

**Spazz: this turned out to be one big ass fluffy one-shot**

**Sakura: but I like fluffy one-shots**

**Naruto: me too!**

**Spazz: Naruto you like anything Sakura likes**

**Naruto: what's that suppose to mean?**

**Spazz: nothing **


	13. Author's Notice 2

**Author's Notice, Again**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here, I know I haven't updated this story since ever XD. But I've ran out of ideas of lemons, so if you have a lemon that you want me to do, then follow these rules:**

**1) NaruSaku only! That means no threesome or harem, and no you cannot ask for Female Kyuubi, besides the only threesome I do is SasuNaruSaku **

**2) What do you want the one-shot to be**

**3) Do you want them to be in the shinobi or human world**

**4) What ages you want them to be, ages must be between 18-29, if they're going to have sex XD**

**And yeah that's about it, so if you ask me for a threesome with Naruto, Sakura, and any other girl from Naruto, you will be denied, cause these are all NaruSaku one-shots**


	14. I'm like a Ringleader, I Call the Shots

**Hot**

**Spazz: Holy crap I just realized it's been forever since I've updated this story**

**Naruto: no duh it's been like what a year?**

**Sakura: maybe a few months**

**Naruto: whatever**

**Spazz: sorry guys it's just that inspiration is a bit low for**

**Naruto: excuses**

**Spazz: sorry, I can't even finish a full video for my YouTube account, I'm getting lazy**

**Naruto: damn right you are**

**Spazz: *cries in a corner***

**Sakura: good job Naruto, you made her cry now she won't write**

**Naruto: *gasp* that means if she doesn't write then I don't get to fuck you**

**Sakura: that's right**

**Naruto: *hugs Spazzgirl* please don't cry Spazz-chan, I'm sorry **

**Spazz: *stops crying* fine I stopped crying happy now?**

**Naruto: yes very happy 8D**

**Spazz: anyways I decided to write another dominating Sakura one-shot**

**Naruto: no fair!**

**Sakura: I think it's fair**

**Naruto: *pouts* well it's not fair to me**

**Spazz: Naruto stop acting like a baby**

**Naruto: yes ma'am**

**Spazz: *pats Naruto's head* good boy. This one-shot was inspired by "Circus" by Brittney Spears**

**Disclaimer: I honestly wish Naruto was mine but sadly he is owned by the almighty Kishimoto**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**I'm like a Ringleader, I Call the Shots**

Naruto was happily strolling through the streets on Konoha, he had recently come back from a mission two days ago and now enjoying a well deserve week off Tsunade had given. Though one thing was bothering the blond was the way Sakura had been acting. Whenever he would ask her if she was feeling alright Sakura would just smile at him and just walk. Naruto knew there was something wrong with his girlfriend but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The blond let out a sigh as he continued his little stroll and as soon as he turned the corner that was when his world turned black.

Blink

Blink

Blink

Once Naruto had opened his eyes, his vision was a bit blurry but then everything became clear after a couple of more blinks. As he got up, he noticed he was handcuffed both his arms were handcuffed to the handles of the wooden drawers in the room he shared with Sakura he even noticed that his legs were chained as well. But what surprised him the most was that he was naked, well he still had his boxers on.

"What the hell," Naruto was confused about how he got to his room chained.

He spotted the door opening a bit and when the door was fully opened he saw a familiar figure standing there.

His girlfriend was standing there.

But what surprised him was what she was wearing, yes Sakura Haruno stood right there wearing a fish next shirt with a black leather corset, black miniskirt that barely covered her black lacey underwear and her she was wearing a black laced stocking. Let's just say a part of Naruto's body stirred and wanted to say hello to the sexy figure standing there with a seductive smile.

"Hello there Naruto," she purred causing the blond to gulp a bit. She slowly walked towards him, in Naruto's eyes she looked like a lioness ready to strike its prey, in Naruto's case he was the prey and Sakura was the predator. "Felling comfortable Naruto," he shivered as the rosette lightly caressed his leg.

"Sakura-chan what's the meaning of this?"

"Naruto ever since you left for your mission I felt lonely and then you come back and don't even give me what I want."

Now the blond was even more confused than ever. "What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

Sakura always loved it when Naruto acted dense but when she was needy she hated it. "I wanted you to fuck me Naruto, why do you think I kept wearing those sexy clothes for you." The blond always thought she wore them because it was too hot or something. "But since none of my hints worked for you, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hand.

Naruto watched as Sakura continued to caress his leg it sent shivers of delight down his spine. He could his body beginning to grow in excitement especially a part of his body that was down south. His eyes watched her right hand glide up his right leg and stopped once it reached his boxers. His body arched wanting more of Sakura's soft touch, he wanted her to even further north to reach a part of him that was aching. He watched her stroke his thigh and would occasionally put her hand into the pant leg hole of his boxer.

He felt tortured from what she was doing to him he wanted her to touch him in the place that was in the need of release. Sweet Kami this girl really knew how to torture him it was so frustrating but at the same time sexy Sakura looked at her blond prey with hungry eyes full of need and want as well. She knew that Naruto was in need of release, she could tell by the way he was breathing and how hot his body was feeling as well. Sakura wanted to torture the blond, make him feel how sexually frustrated she was feeling and who knows maybe even make him beg for her to touch her.

"Please Sakura-chan I need you," well you do look at that, she was right the blond was begging her to touch him.

A small smirk fell upon the rosette's face. "Sorry Naruto but I don't think you're ready, yet."

He groaned as he felt the presence of her hand disappear, but gave a short yelp as something nipped at his ear. He shivered as her warm breath touched his ear and groaned as soon as Sakura's tongue came in contact with his ear. Naruto felt pleasure fill his whole entire body despite the fact she was only nipping and licking his ear. The blond let out a gasp of surprise as her left cold hand had made its way onto his bare chest. His breathing quickened, as her nimble fingers pinched his right nipple and would occasionally roll it between her pointer finger and thumb. Another groan escaped his lips as Sakura's own lips began to lightly touch his now red colored cheeks. He gripped the sheets as her tongue escaped her lips to taste his skin as it glided over his cheek.

Sakura mentally grin as she could feel the heat of Naruto's body rise up and the redness of his cheeks began to spread. It was fair to torture the blond when he could not understand the hints she had given him just to have sex with him, now she would have her way with the blond. She lightly kissed the corner of his lips before kissing him fully and her tongue forcefully entered his mouth. The rosette could feel his warm breath as her lips pressed against him, the man beneath her would occasionally moan as her tongue licked the roof of his mouth and rub against his own tongue. She would make him yelp as she playfully nip his tongue or the bottom of his lip. The rosette could hear the drawers shake as her lover would try to escape from them but Sakura made sure that the handcuffs could not be broken by chakra.

It was made clearly that she was a vixen.

Both her hands would roam all over his muscular body, Sakura was always amazed by the way her lover was beautifully sculpted. His perfect abs and his perfect six-pack made him an Adonis yes Naruto was her Adonis and no one else's, hell if a girl tried to flirt with him she wouldn't hesitate to scare them off. The rosette would make sure no one would dare steal this beautiful man away from her. Sakura pulled away from their lustful yet passionate kiss, Naruto had close his eyes and his chest heaved heavily as he was regaining his breath. Sweet Kami he looked so sexy and beautiful, she remember how boyish he was and now stood a man of beauty and strength, she'd be damn to hell if she let him get away. But Sakura knew that Naruto would never leave her, he loved and cared for her too much. Sakura licked his right nipple and played with the left one, Naruto felt lost in the pleasure he was receiving from his sexy goddess.

Sakura switched nipples after a few minutes her left hand lightly crawled on his left side and would occasionally caress his side. As she kissed Naruto, her right hand silently made its way towards the blonde's waist and began to play with the elastic band of his boxer. The blond arched his back as her right hand lightly stroked his length he let an animalistic howl as she squeezed his member. Once she pulled her hand out of his boxer, Naruto gave a slight whimper of disappoint.

"Don't worry my love, the fun shall start soon," Sakura whispered hotly in his ear.

The rosette straddled his waist and began to rub her pelvis against his now throbbing member. Naruto didn't know how long he would last, Sakura was torturing him at the moment, when he lift his head he saw the rosette taking off her corset, and his eyes widened as he saw her perfect sized breast through the fish net shirt. The rosette mentally grinned as she felt Naruto's eyes on her she heard the moan from his lips as she began to fondle her breast through the shirt. Teasingly she began to take off the fish net shirt slowly and gasp escaped her lips once the cold air brushed against her exposed skin. Sakura knew that the blond was near his limit, she could feel his member throbbing in pain and as soon as she squeezed her legs against his sides, causing his juices flow out of the tip of his member.

He was not the only one who had come at the moment, the wet feeling told that she too had released. Sakura kneeled between his spread out legs using her chakra enhanced strength, ripped off his boxers in a blink of an eye. She saw his juices covering his pelvis and some flowing down his thigh. Sakura licked her lips at the sight her kitten like tongue began to lick the sweet juices that her lover had released. His taste was so sweet, salty and tangy, the rosette could never get enough of him and she loved the way he tasted. Her tongue traced over the tip of his member and he arched his back as soon as the rosette began to take him inside of her mouth. Sakura sucked the tip of his member and continued to take him inside of her mouth, once she took him whole inside of her the rosette began to bob her head up and down.

Naruto was in pure heaven at the moment his lover was giving him head he always loved it when Sakura would suck him off Kami it felt so good. Drool began to escape his mouth as the pleasurable experience was starting to become too much for him as he began to feel another release coming. After a few minutes of Sakura sucking him off, Naruto let out a loud groan as he came inside of her mouth. Sakura happily hummed as he began to suck him dry of his deliciousness, once she could get no more, the rosette took Naruto out of her mouth. It was the second time Naruto had come for the night but he knew he wasn't done yet, he watched Sakura take off the lacy underwear she was wearing underneath the black miniskirt. The blond could clearly see the juices that were flowing from her wet entrance onto her leg, Kami if these restraints weren't on him he would quickly take her and lick her wet womanhood.

Emerald eyes focused on Naruto's member which was now throbbing she knew what he wanted it wasn't that hard to tell. The rosette lightly rubbed her pussy against his throbbing member, Naruto could feel her juices lubricating his member, make it all slick and wet. Kami it felt so good but right now he wanted to be inside of her, he wanted his third release be inside of her and his seeds enter her womb. Only the heavens knew how much his sexy vixen was killing him at the moment, if it wasn't for these damn chakra restraint handcuffs and chains oh he'd fuck her till she could walk or talk. Sakura loved the feeling of being in control right now it gave her so much advantage to have her way with him.

Sakura needed Naruto as much as he needed her, she couldn't wait anymore, the rosette aligned his member to her dripping pussy and her hips slammed against his. Naruto groan as her warmth embraced him, he felt himself readying for another release but would hold it in this time, just so Sakura could feel his warm seeds inside of her. Sakura began to rub herself against him and moan out in pleasure as he began to meet her thrust. The sight of seeing the rosette fondle her breast was being too much for Naruto but he swore he would not come until she did. The blond growled as Sakura was starting to squeeze him, indicating that she was nearing her release. As Naruto gave one last thrust into Sakura, she moaned out loud as her release came, as her juices covered his member, the blond came inside of her.

The rosette shivered as Naruto's warm seeds filled her up, Kami she loved the feeling of his warmth and love filling her up to the brim. Their juices mixing together and some flowing onto the bed sheet, Sakura rested her head against his chest, both breathing heavily from the amazing sex they had.

Sakura looked up and grinned at her lover, "So Naruto do you now understand what I want when I'm wearing sexy clothes?"

The blond just grinned, "I think I understand perfectly."

"Good cause it's time for round two my love," as soon as those words were heard, Naruto felt himself harden inside of her.

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: I'm sorry it's short and that that good**

**Naruto: I hate being submissive**

**Spazz: I'm sure Sakura had fun being dominant**

**Sakura: *blushes* no**

**Spazz: you lie!**

**Sakura: I'm not lying!**

**Naruto: I hate being in the bottom**

**Spazz: deal with it**


	15. Important Notice

**Spazz here and I am, going to give you all a little FAQ/Q&A segment:**

**Q: Spazz have you abandoned Hot?**

**A: No I haven't, coming up with lemons is very hard**

**Q: Spazz have you abandoned True Love VS Obsession?**

**A: I'm not sure if I do want to continue on with that one, I mean I'll be honest that story just came up in my head at random**

**Q: Spazz what will you do with the other stories you've abandoned**

**A: I'm either going to give them up for adoption or just delete them**

**Q: Spazz why haven't you updated any of your stories?**

**A: Inspiration is extremely low for me these days for writing stories, I'm mainly editing most of the times, not to mention I'm on my senior year but nothing bad is going on XD**

**Q: Spazz why are you rarely on fanfiction?**

**A: I am, but never on my account, I usually read stories off my iTouch**

**So I hope this answers all of your questions **


	16. A Better Kiss, a Hotter Touch

**Hot**

**Hello everyone, I know it's been an extremely long time since I actually updated this story. I barely had any inspiration to write any kind of lemons. **

**But I manage to find some inspiration to write this chapter. I got inspiration from a Soul Eater hentai doujinshi, more specifically a SoulxMaka one, XD and Panic At The Disco's song "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off". If you're wondering what the name of Soul Eater hentai doujinshi this chapter is based on it's called "S" by KISS. **

**The one-shot won't completely be the same as the doujinshi. Wow I feel so embarrassed just by saying all of this *slams head against desk.* don't look at me like that anyways I've already graduated from high school a few days ago! Yeah I'm going to be a freshman again *waves flag***

**Anyways the outfit Naruto and Sakura are wearing are the same that Soul and Maka wear when they're in the black room, if you watched Soul Eater you'll know what I'm talking about, if you've never seen the anime I suggest Google type in "Soul and Maka dancing" in the image section and you'll see what their outfits look like.**

**Setting: Human World**

* * *

**A Better Kiss, a Hotter Touch**

An empty room was filled with heavy breathing and moans coming from two figures, the smaller of the two was pinned against the wall while the taller one was leaning against the smaller figure, teeth nipping at the smaller one's skin. To be honest Sakura had no idea how she and Naruto ended up as they were. She agreed to come over a party being held at Naruto's parents house, it was to celebrate a successful partnership Minato, Naruto's father, had gotten from one of the wealthiest corporations in the Misty Country.

_Flashback_

_20 minutes into the party_

_Sakura had arrived 20 minutes later when the party had started, she had stepped out of the limo Naruto called to pick her up, the rosette usually rode in the Namikaze limo with Naruto so she felt embarrassed when she asked the driver of Naruto's whereabouts. As she got of the limo she looked at the mansion her boyfriend lived in with his parents. Sakura was always amazed by the size and beauty of it especially the garden in the front. She took a deep breath and went inside Sakura wore a black silk dress with matching gloves that went up to her elbow and strap on heels._

_Once she entered inside the mansion, she felt her face burning up as she felt some people look at her. This was one of the things she hated coming to these rich people party especially going alone, she could hear people whispering saying that she was only dating Naruto because he was the son of one of Konoha's richest men, Minato Namikaze. It wasn't true at all that she was dating Naruto because he was rich no it was because she loved Naruto even if he wasn't rich, she would still love him._

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_It was funny how the two had become an item, Naruto had move to Konoha during sophomore year of high school. Her friends told her that he was known as being a playboy and a major flirt it was those two things that Sakura hated in a guy. She remember when Naruto had met her, the boy had already tried to get into her pants but miserably failed. Sakura finally decided that she hated the blond well except one day changed her perspective on him. She was walking through the halls on her way to the bathroom while she was walking she passed by the music room but as she was about to walk by, she heard something beautiful from the room. Sakura opened the door a bit to see who was inside, there inside the room was none other than Naruto, but it was his expression that made her speechless._

_The look on his face was different, as he played his face showed the emotions of sadness, anger and loneliness. The song he was playing made Sakura want to cry, she didn't notice the song stopped until Naruto spoke out._

"_You know it's not nice to spy on people."_

_The rosette blushed a bit, "Well it isn't nice to cut class."_

"_Unless you have a free period," the blond didn't need to turn around to see Sakura's blush deepen. "So what brings you to the music room?"_

"_I was on my way to the bathroom until I heard something from the room." Naruto patted a spot next to him on the bench, Sakura walked into the room as she closed the door and sat next to him. "So why did you come to the music room during your free period instead of the library?"_

"_I like to be a lone and get away from reality."_

_Sakura was confused at what he said, "What do you mean from reality?"_

_Naruto turned around and grinned at Sakura, she knew that grin it was the one he'd give her whenever he tried to make a move on her, she slapped him before the blond could do anything._

"_Ugh you disgust me I can't believe I actually tried to have a decent conversation with you. You know, everyone's right, you're nothing but a pig."_

_As Sakura got up and before walking away, something grabbed her wrist she turned around and saw Naruto holding her wrist, his head hanging low._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't meant to act like that," his voice sounded soft and hurt. "I usually never mean to act the way I do."_

"_What do you mean," Sakura was curious._

_Naruto just shook his head, "Never mind," and with that he let go of her wrist._

"_Come on you can tell me I mean it can't be that bad, right?" Sakura really wanted to know more about him._

_The blond let out a sigh, "I only act the way I do is because I want to get away from reality."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Sakura do you know of the company, Namikaze Corporations?"_

_The rosette nodded, "Yeah they sponsor a lot of events."_

"_You know the Minato Namikaze is the one in charge of the company?"_

"_Yes I know that, but what does this have to do with anything?"_

_The blond let out a sigh, "I'm his son," Sakura was speechless, "Before you ask 'How come your last name is Uzumaki' well I'll tell you, my parents don't know I attend this school because I told them I would live in an apartment near the school they were supposed to send me, Konoha Academy, but instead I bought an apartment near here, Konoha Public High School. I changed my last name hoping to get away from things." Naruto's finger gently stroke on one of the keys._

"_But I don't understand why would you want to attend a public school instead of a private?"_

"_To get away from my duties, I would always have to go to meetings with my father and parties my family was invited to or held. Since they thought I was attending the Academy, they left me alone so I could concentrate hard on my studies and when I asked them if I could get an apartment they said yes but wanted to know why. I told them that it would give me a chance of how to finance my money and to learn more. So after that I began to change my appearance and my last name, so instead of acting like a gentlemen I just acted like a flirt. But acting like a flirt really didn't help at all it just made me seem like a total jackass."_

_Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the last statement. "Maybe if you didn't act like a flirt, you'll probably have a lot of friends."_

"_Would you be my friend if I didn't act like that?" The rosette was surprised that he even asked that question. "You know forget what I just said."_

"_Maybe," the blond looked at her, "Maybe I would've been your friend. But I still don't get why you still acted the way you did."_

_Naruto couldn't but chuckle, "I guess I just wanted to act a little wild. I was always tired of acting so nice I mean a guys got to have fun once in a while." The blond gave him a smirk, not the smirk that meant he was going to try to get in her pants, no it was a sexy and foxy kind of smirk, Sakura couldn't help but blush a little._

"_So why do you play the piano," wanting to change the subject before he could notice the blush."_

"_I guess it helps me relax, they say that it's sometimes good to help express what you're feeling through music." Naruto gave her a kind and genuine smile, it made her heart beat a little fast. From that day on Naruto began to act like his true-self, when they entered Junior year it was then Naruto and Sakura had begun dating, but halfway through the year, Naruto's parents had found out he was going to Public School. Naruto was almost taken out of Public School until he told his parents that if they were to send him to the Academy then he would feel all caged up and he wanted freedom, so his parents allowed him to finish up his education in the Public High School._

_Flash back end_

_Back to the party_

_Sakura looked around trying to look for her boyfriend, she felt saddened a bit, maybe he fell in love with some other girl who was much prettier than she was._

"_Ah Sakura there you are," the rosette turned around and saw Kushina, Naruto's mother, "Are you looking for my son?"_

"_Hai Kushina-san," Sakura hoped Naruto's mom knew where he was._

_Kushina couldn't help but giggle, "Honey please call me Kushina, Kushina-san makes me feel old," Sakura couldn't help but blush, "Too be honest I have no idea where that boy is and Minato doesn't even know either. He could be in his room so why don't you check there I know Naruto hates these parties."_

_Sakura bowed in appreciation, "Thank you Kushina." The rosette went up the stars and began looking around she spotted a small light, so she began walking towards it. Sakura noticed that the light was coming from a slightly opened door, curiosity got the best of her and went inside. There inside was a chair sitting in the left side of the wall and a phonograph playing some classy jazz music. The rosette jumped a bit as the door closed but before she could turn around, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth._

"_My don't you look delicious love," Sakura's eyes widened, there was only one person she knew that called her love, she elbowed her mysterious attacker, earning a pained groan and she was released. "Damn it Sakura you hit hard for a girl."_

_Sakura just giggle at her pained boyfriend, "That's what you get for sneaking up on me."_

"_Oh," Naruto gave a grin that meant he was up to something. Before Sakura could do anything she was pinned against the wall, "You've been such a naughty girl love, I think you need to be punished," with that the two engaged in a passionate and hot kiss._

_Flashback End_

**Present time**

Sakura moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue stroke hers, the two broke away to regain their breath, and a trail of saliva was the only thing that connected them. The rosette took a moment to see what her boyfriend was wearing he was wearing a silk red shirt, with a stripped pin jacket and pants, a black tie, and black shoes. To be honest, Sakura thought Naruto looked so devilishly handsome and sexy at the same time. The blond leaned in and brought his girlfriend into another heated kiss, the pleasure was becoming so much for her that she began to feel a weak knee.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at her, "You've become so indulged into the pleasure that you can barely stand."

The rosette just blushed a bit, "Shut up." The blond took out a switchblade from his pocket and used it to cut up the front of Sakura's dress. Before she could protest, Naruto began to nibble on her neck and shoulders, after re-sheathing the switchblade, causing her to moan. "Na-Naruto," she felt like she was about to fall.

Naruto put his switchblade back into his pocket and carried Sakura bridal style to the chair, and gently placed her onto the chair. The blond leaned down for another kiss he began to kiss her neck and nibbled on Sakura's ear. He stopped what he was doing as he felt Sakura tug on his tie.

"It's not fair that you're fully dressed," she looked away out in embarrassment.

The blond couldn't help but smirk a bit, "So you want me to undress? I'll do it if it makes you happy."

"That's not what I mean," she squeaked a bit when he brought his face really close to hers.

"So would you like to undress me?" He shrugged of his jacket and placed it next to the chair he then grabbed Sakura's hands and placed them on the buttons of his red silk shirt. As she began to unbutton him, Sakura's hands began to tremble and she was nervous as she unbuttoned the last button on his shirt. Naruto placed a hand on the chair and leaned forward. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." And he kissed her.

"Sh-shut up," Sakura moaned as Naruto's hands made their way up her thighs, causing the bottom of her dress to hike up, she shivered a bit when the blond placed his face between her bra-covered breasts.

The blond stopped and grabbed her right leg his left hand held the ankle as his right hand began to take off her heels. Sakura moaned a bit as licked right above her ankle, the blond took of the left heel he kissed his way up until he reached her left inner thigh, and licked it. Naruto took off Sakura's red lacy underwear and placed it next to his jacket.

"Naruto," the blond looked up at his girlfriend, "A kiss, I want a kiss."

He leaned up and gently brushed his thumb against her cheek. "You're too cute for your own good," with that he granted Sakura's wish and kissed her. She gripped his shirt as his tongue went inside of her mouth a small moan escaped her lips as Naruto's tongue brushed against the roof of her mouth.

"Naruto more please," she said in a tone of need and want.

The blond couldn't help but grin a bit, "As you wish milady."

He unclasped Sakura's bra and greedily took her left breast inside of his mouth. "Ah Na-Naru-Naruto," his tongue brushed against her nipple and his right hand played with the neglected twin. He kissed the left breast before moving onto the right one and began to give it the same treatment as its twin. Sakura buried her hand into his wild blond hair, causing him to take more of her breast into this mouth.

Naruto stood up and kissed Sakura but after a while broke the kiss his left hand leaned against the chair while his right hand disappeared underneath her dress. The rosette's left hand grabbed the arm of the chair while the right hand grabbed Naruto's shirt. His knuckle gently brushed against her wet entrance, he entered his index finger causing Sakura to moan, his thumb gently stroke Sakura's sensitive clitoris, Naruto's index finger began to thrust a bit faster inside of her, causing Sakura to release her juices on his finger. Naruto brought his finger out and began to lick it clean, he noticed Sakura tugging on his pants.

"So you want it, eh?" The rosette just nodded shyly, Naruto helped Sakura unbuckle his belt while she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it, and she took his length out of the slit of his boxers.

She happily took him inside of her mouth, Sakura held onto Naruto by gripping the sides of his pants, Naruto's left hand held Sakura's chin while his right hand rest on top of her head.

Naruto watched as his girlfriend took all of him, he then bit back a groan as he felt himself come. _"That's it, swallow it all with pleasure, such a good girl." _

Sakura licked the tip of his length and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his stomach. "Naruto please I need you."

Naruto brought Sakura into a kiss once it was broken, he turned Sakura around so she was on her knees, and then placed her glove covered hands onto the arms of the chair. He took out a condom and swiftly placed it on, "I'm going to put it in now."

With that Naruto thrusted inside of Sakura's hot and tight cavern, Sakura shivered a bit as she felt Naruto enter inside of her. He set a slow and gentle pace, this wasn't the first time they had sex but Naruto always liked to be gentle unless she demanded more, the blond kissed between her shoulder blades and licked her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist to support Sakura. The rosette felt him move in and out of her, the feeling was just incredible, she loved the feeling of having Naruto fill her up. The blond placed his right hand on her ass as he continued to move inside of her.

Naruto licked the rim of her ear, "Sakura it's so nice and tight inside of you."

"Naru you're so big," the rosette manage to breath out.

She could feel herself beginning to lose control, the pleasure was catching up to her and she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, Naruto knew how to make her feel real good. Her grip on the arm chair began to tighten as Naruto shift her hip, causing the tip of his length to brush against the bundle of nerves inside of her. Her walls began to tighten around his length, making it nearly impossible for him to move, but thanks to the juices she was releasing, it lubricated him allowing his length to move.

Sakura felt the pleasure shivering down her spine she felt Naruto's hot breath against her hot and sweaty skin. Sometimes she would never admit that she loved it when Naruto was inside of her, she could feel his grip on her getting a bit tighter. The rosette felt her body quaking in pleasure as they continued their dance, her back would sometimes press against his chest as Naruto would occasionally brush against her bundle of nerves, and her gloved fingers digging deeper into the arm chair. She didn't know how much longer she could last, the rosette bit her lips as she felt Naruto gently caressing her breasts with his left hand. The blond hungrily licked the rim of his girlfriend's ear as he steadily pumped himself in and out of her, sweet kami she was so deliciously tight, once again he tilted her hips in order to go a bit deeper inside of her hot cavern. No man would feel the incredible sensation of being inside of something so sexy and beautiful such as Sakura after all she was all his and no one else's.

The blond bit back a groan as Sakura was becoming tight around him, he began to slow is movements so he wouldn't come before his girlfriend, he'd make sure that she was fully satisfy. Sakura knew that Naruto was holding back but was always amazed that he would make sure that she would feel all the pleasure he was feeling. The rosette let out a stifle cry as she felt Naruto bit the piece of flesh of her ear she felt his tongue occasionally brush against it as the piece of flesh rolled gently between his teeth. She could feel something warm building up inside of her waiting to be released. Sakura didn't know how long she could last as her boyfriend was gently caressing her ass while playing with her breast with his left hand, and leaving little love bites along her neck and shoulders.

The rosette couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure was becoming too much for her body to handle, the warm feeling inside of her exploded as she released herself on his length. She fell towards the chair but Naruto held her as he continued to move inside of her. Naruto released a few animalistic grunts as he felt her juices coating his length, he could feel himself losing control, all he needed was a few minutes. After a while Naruto could no longer take it, her walls were wrapped tightly around him, even with her release, making it nearly impossible to move. So with one last powerful thrust, causing Sakura to grip the arm chair tightly as he pushed her forward, he released himself, the blond rested his head on the crook of her neck as groaned aloud.

Both were breathing heavily as they were coming down from their high. Sakura felt like she could barely move as her whole body felt like a light weight feather. She could feel her heart beating fast, Naruto shifted his weight so he wouldn't crush her small body.

"Damn that felt amazing," the blond said in a heavy breath. The next thing he saw was Sakura giving a gentle punch on his head, "Oi what the hell was that for?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, "That's for ripping my dress," her eyes fell upon the door, "I hope you locked the door."

"Of course I did the moment you stepped in, though it's a good thing no one heard us," Naruto purred against her skin, causing the rosette to shiver.

"Honestly Naruto who the hell has sex in their own party?"

The blond just chuckled, "We did," Sakura couldn't help but blush.

**END**

* * *

**Meh I'm not too fond of this**

**Sorry if some of you got confused while reading this and what not….**

**I had to fix some stuff and most of this was written around like 1-2 in the morning, since I'm done with school I don't really have a bed time anymore XD**

**Anyways I'm thinking of writing a Soul Eater/Soul Eater with a Naruto cross over story, I'm not sure**

**Anyways reviews are nice **


	17. Some Things

Hey guys Spazzgirl here, I know I know it's another author's notice but this one is really important. I've been coming up with a few ideas so here they are:

1) Naruto and Soul Eater cross over

2) Naruto and Fruits Basket cross over

For both crossovers, it will just be the Naruto cast but it will follow the storyline for each anime. But if you've watched or seen Fruits Basket, I'm replacing the Cat with the Fox just for Naruto. I'm not sure which crossover I want/wish to do so which ones would you like to see. And yes they are going to be NaruSaku ONLY I don't do harems or Naruto paired up with another person.


	18. Another Update

**Another Update**

**Hello Spazzgirl here, I know another Author's Notice and you're all probably sick of them. I'm sorry I haven't written any lemons for this one-shot series. What can I say I'm low on inspiration and mostly all of my muse to write lemon's, go to my Soul Eater one-shots, which are mostly lemons XD, well one of them is and the other one is a lime XD.**

**Anyway I have an idea to write a lemon on my own little twist to "Little Red Riding Hood" except Naruto isn't the big bad wolf he'll be the sexy big bad hot fox. **

**I also put up a poll for the crossover stories, so be sure to vote to see what crossover you'd like to see. **


	19. Little Red Riding Hood: NaruSaku Style

**Hot**

**Edit: I want to thank Chocoaguila for pointing out that I hated some of the actions repeated twice, so I had to take them out, so thank you Choco.**

* * *

**Hello people and I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while, I really haven't gotten any muse to write lemons at the moment so right now I'm trying to force myself to write this. **

**I will be doing my own little twist on Red Riding Hood, instead of a big bad wolf there will be a big sexy bad hot Naruto-fox. **

**Disclaimer: **I once owned Naruto but then when I woke up I realized it was just a dream

**This little one-shot was inspired by Beware of the Dog by Jamelia so be sure to listen to it while reading this**

**World: um a fairy tale world?**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 20**

**Naruto: 24**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood: NaruSaku style**

Sakura Haruno happily hummed a little tune as she made her way through the forest and on her way to her grandma, Tsunade, house to spend the day with her. She was wearing a baby blue gown with white puffy sleeves, knee high stockings that were colored white, black flat high heels, and a red colored cloak with a hood. The rosette also had a basket filled with ingredients to bake cookies with her grandma.

As she happily made her way through the forest, what she didn't know were two piercing blue eyes watching her every move.

"I can't wait to see baa-chan it's been a while since I last saw her."

The emerald eyed girl stopped as soon as she saw birds fly above her. "My what do we have here a lost little kitten?"

"Who said that," she looked around but saw no one there, "Show yourself coward I'm not afraid of you."

"Are you sure about that," Sakura turned around and saw the bushes move, after a while a tall handsome figure came out it was a tall blond male. "Why hello there little kitten."

"Who are you," she was quite curious to what a handsome and sexy guy like him would be doing in the forest.

The blond male just chuckled as he stuffed his hands in his black pants. "My name is Naruto but I go by other names as well. May I ask what a beautiful girl like you is doing here in the forest all, _alone_?"

"I'm off to visit my grandmother's house she lives a few miles away." As soon as the sun hit Naruto, she saw he was wearing a white shirt with the first two buttons opened, she couldn't help but blush.

"Aren't you afraid to be in this forest alone by yourself?"

"No I'm not I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Naruto grinned, "Oh really, S-A-K-U-R-A."

The rosette's eyes widened as he said his name, "How do you know my name?"

"I've heard your grandma mention it."

"So you know her," Sakura didn't notice Naruto's grin becoming bigger.

"Do I know her, in a sense but she and I never met before." She began to take a few steps back as he began to move forward. "I've seen the pictures of you hanging on her wall and can I say you look absolutely _tasty_," she gasped as the whisker marks on his face became thick, sun kissed fox ears appeared on his face in place of his human ears, his hair became wilder, a tail was swaying back and forth, and as his grin became bigger than before, Sakura saw how sharp his teeth became. "Is something wrong kitten?"

Sakura quickly ran off, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as his meal ran off he loved it when his prey try to out run him. The rosette could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout her body as she ran as she sprinted in the direction of her grandma's house.

"Boo," Naruto said as he jumped down from a tree. Sakura quickly threw the basket in his face and continued to run. Naruto growled as the basket made contact with his face, but his cuts and other injuries were quickly healed and presumed his chase.

Sakura saw her grandma's house in view and ran as fast as she could, she let out shriek as she was pinned against a tree, with Naruto's knee in between her legs.

"My goodness, kitten you gave me such an _exciting _chase," she shivered as he licked one of his canines. The rosette stiffened as Naruto buried his face in the crook of her neck, "My I can hear your heart beating so fast," she whimpered as his tongue stroke her neck. "You taste so _good _Sakura-_chan_."

"_I have to fight him off," _Sakura began to struggle but her body shivered once again when Naruto was stroking her right thigh, _"Oh sweet kami this feels so good."_ The blond took a good squeeze of her ass with both his hands, "Ah," Naruto grinned at her reaction.

"I see you like that, don't you kitten," he growled in her ear.

Sakura could feel her body becoming hot. She arched her back as Naruto grinded against her, she gripped his broad shoulders as his sharp teeth began to nip gently at her skin, Sakura knew that this was wrong but it just felt so good. Unconsciously she wrapped her legs around his waist, the blond could feel her heat radiating against him and he was doing was leave little love nips on her soft porcelain skin. To Naruto, Sakura tasted so good so much better than the animals he would normally kill, although he had no intention of killing Sakura.

Naruto stopped leaving love bites on her, causing Sakura to whine which made him grin even more, he untied her red cloak and placed it on the forest floor, he then gently laid Sakura on top of it. The rosette brought him into a kiss, which surprised Naruto a lot but he didn't care, she wrapped her arms around his neck as her hands buried themselves in his soft blond hair. The fox man began to stroke Sakura's tongue with his, causing her to moan, his tongue explored her moist cavern, and he gently nibbled on her bottom lip causing it to swell a bit.

"N-Naru-Naruto," his ears perked as Sakura called his name, "Please I need you."

The rosette let out a soft mewl as Naruto nibbled her ear and nipped at her jaw. She could feel his clothed erection pressing against her, her body felt so hot, it was like she wanted the man that was slowly ascending her into bliss. Naruto's fox ears would twitch as the sound of Sakura's moan would ring out through the forest. He loved the fact that he could make such an innocent girl become so dirty. Sakura stiffened as she felt his fox tail brushing against her leg the tail was stroking her leg and occasionally brushing her underwear.

Naruto smirked as he smelled her desires. "All I did was touch you and you're already getting wet sooner or later you're going to make a puddle," Sakura just blushed. "But I guess no more games time to get serious."

"What," the rosette was confused but she let out a surprised squeak as he ripped the top part of her dress, leaving her brassier exposed to him, he could already see how hard her breast became.

The blond pressed his mouth against the clothed breast, causing Sakura to pant, and his sharp canine teeth ripped it off with her white bra hanging from Naruto's mouth she could see the smug grin on his face. She let out a gasp as she felt his tongue on her left breast, her face began to redden as she watched at the fox-man was doing to her. Naruto absolutely loved the taste of her skin, he just couldn't get enough of it, and it made him want more. The blond switched breast and nipped at the tip of her right breast, this caused Sakura to mewl, once he was done leaving small bite marks on her breast he nipped her jaw. Naruto purred a bit as Sakura gently stroked his hair, Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the reaction but then she was silenced once Naruto pressed his lips against hers.

The rosette arched as his tongue brushed against hers, both locking into a heated French kiss, as they parted a trail of saliva was the only thing connecting them. Naruto could see her emerald eyes beginning to darken as lust was starting to take over, he placed small butterfly kisses as his hands played with her breast. She moaned as his tail was stroking her now soaking panties, she gasped as she felt the furry body part rubbed against her heating core. She began bucking her hips as his tail was now stroking the inside of her walls, Naruto growled as he could feel her beginning to tighten around his tail, Sakura arched her back as the tail was going deep inside of her. She shivered as it moved around inside of her, her head dropped down as she silently cried out her orgasm, Naruto's tail pulled out and dripping with her essence. Two of Naruto's fingers scooped up some of her juices and brought it to his mouth.

The blond slowly licked his fingers clean savoring her sweetness, Naruto decided he wanted more he lifted her dress up to her hips and ripped off her soaking underwear. Sakura gasp as the cold air brushed against her now exposed pussy. The fox-man lowered his head and took in her sweet scent and it drove his hormones crazy the blond pressed his face against her pussy causing Sakura to moan as she felt his heated breath. Naruto brushed his tongue along her dripping lips he loved the taste of her and wanted even more. The blond thrusted his tongue inside of her, Sakura let out a pleasurable cry as she arched her back, her hands gripping her red cloak. Naruto happily licked her inner walls and occasionally nipped her slit. Her grip on her cloak tightened as his nose pressed against her sensitive nub. Sakura's left hand gripped his hair causing Naruto's tongue to go deeper inside of her, her legs around his head allowing the blond to taste more of her. She let out a loud cry as her orgasm came, her body shaking uncontrollably, Naruto made sure that he didn't allow a drop of Sakura's sweet nectar to escape, and he took note that she most definitely tasted a whole lot better than the food he ate, oh yes Sakura did make it to number one on his menu.

Her legs now resting on his shoulders as he happily continued to drink up all of her juices until there were no more, once she was done coming Naruto sat on his knees and wiped some of the juices with his tongue that were dripping from his mouth. Naruto had to admit but Sakura did look absolutely beautiful, he could see that lust had taken over her body, he saw her chest move up and down as she was trying to regain her breathing, just by looking at her made him really horny, all he could do was let out a lustful groan, oh gods how he wanted her so badly. Sakura looked at Naruto through her half lidded eyes and saw how tight his pants had become and just blushed. To his surprise Sakura got on her knees and gently pushed Naruto causing him to sit down with his legs spread out a bit. Sakura began to unbutton and unzip his pants she began to get nervous at his size, oh yes he was well endowed and not to mention long as well.

Without thinking twice she licked the sides of his penis, the blond moaned at this, he growled once Sakura began to take him inside of her mouth. His tail wagging happily as she started to move her head up and down while occasionally sucking on the tip. Her mouth felt so hot around him, Naruto buried his hand into her beautiful pink hair he watched her sucking her off. Naruto didn't know how long he was going to last.

"Shit Sakura, I'm going to come," still Sakura didn't stop what she was doing, Naruto let out a low groan as he came right inside of her mouth.

She felt his sperm entering her mouth, it tasted a bit salty, bitter yet sweet, Sakura made sure she swallowed all of it and not let any of it spill. Naruto couldn't take it anymore he pushed Sakura back onto her cloak and kissed her. It was a kiss filled with desire and love, without warning Naruto thrusted inside of her. Sakura broke as she cried out in pain as her innocence was snatched away by the fox-man. The blond licked her tears away and kissed both her cheeks, eyelids and nose.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered huskily in her ear.

He didn't wait for her to adjust and he began to move inside of her, she hissed out in pain from losing her virginity, her body felt like it was on fire as he moved in and out of her. But after a while she was no longer crying in pain but instead crying out in pleasure as the blond continued to thrust inside of her. She could feel herself being stretched with each stroke, Naruto buried his head into the crook of her neck, Sakura was definitely tight and god it made having sex with her feel so good. Sakura arched her back as Naruto hit her g-spot dead on she gripped his shoulders as he continued on with his assault. The rosette cupped both of his cheeks, her thumb gently stroke his whisker marks and she brought him down from a kiss. The sound of flesh hitting flesh began to fill the forest as the sign of mating was taking place. Naruto gripped her hips and pulled her down every time he was thrusting up Sakura was able to pick this up and began to move on her own and in time with his thrusting.

Naruto cradled her back and as he sat down Indian style Sakura took him whole as she was sitting on his lap. She moaned aloud at how deep he was inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she began to bounce up and down on his lap, his tail wrapping around their waist trying to keep them warm. Naruto buried his face on her chest and she continued to ride him, Naruto was able to hit her g-spot more efficiently, Sakura began to get wet from the amount of pleasure she was receiving just by having him inside of her. He growled as she slammed her hips down and hard, while she was riding him Sakura started to unbutton his shirt until his chest was exposed. She rubbed her hands up and down, feeling his well toned muscles, god did he look hot with his shirt opened and his hair falling onto his eyes as he was getting all sweaty.

The blond gripped her ass loving the feel of it he loved how it flexed as she rode him fast and hard. Naruto took note that Sakura was nearing her climax as her walls were getting tighter around him. He brought her back down on her cloak as he thrusted swift and hard into her. When his tail unwrapped itself around him, he brought Sakura's right leg over his shoulder, allowing him to move even more inside of her. Sakura felt like she was losing her mind as the pleasure was beginning to become too much for her body to handle. She let out a cry as she came when he slammed inside of her, her juices coating his penis giving him more lubrication. Though Naruto was almost done, as soon as Sakura had come, the blond was beginning to lose it. Once again he buried his face in the crook of her neck he gripped her hips and slammed inside of her making sure none of him spilled. He bit hard onto where the neck and the shoulder met even drawing blood, as Sakura felt him spill inside of her, she couldn't help but come a bit more. Naruto removed himself from her neck and cleaning the wound that was now a mating mark once the blood had cleaned.

He also removed himself from her pussy after all of his sperm had empty itself into her womb, he grinned as he saw the mark on her this would show to every man that she was taken. Sakura on the other hand felt like passing out from the incredible sex she had with the fox-man, with little energy she brought him down for another kiss, this one filled with pure love.

"I love you Sakura," he whispered hotly in her ear.

Sakura just blushed, "I l-love you too N-Naruto."

He looked at her and grinned, his fox ear twitched as he heard something.

"You perverted fox get the hell away from my granddaughter," standing there was none other than grandma Tsunade.

"Awe granny is that any way to treat your new grandson."

"Grandson-," Tsunade saw her precious granddaughter blushing and her dress ripped and wrinkled. "You perverted fox, if you don't get away from my granddaughter, I'm going to…"

Naruto smirked, "You're going to do what?"

Tsunade pulled a tree out of the ground, "I'm going to beat you up with this tree and rip your balls off and feed them to my dogs."

"Oh shit," with that Naruto quickly ran while being chased by an angry grandma. "Sakura I love you!"

"Get back here you perverted fox," Sakura watched them disappear into the forest.

"I hope Naruto loses grandma before she gets him."

**END**

* * *

**I had to force myself to write this, honestly I did, I had like, zero inspiration for this lemon but somehow I manage to get this done. Yes I'm well aware that Naruto's fox tail couldn't fit in Sakura but fuck this is my story and I'll do whatever the hell I like, end of story.**

**I also apologize for any grammatical error there is in this one-shot.**

**The next chapter will probably be the last one and I'll be officially done writing NaruSaku lemons. Also be sure to check out my profile for stories I have up for adoption.**


	20. Another Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I know it's been a while since any of you heard from me and I apologize for that! Anyways I have some news for you and some questions.

I am going to redo "A Lost Heir," so the title of the story will be called "Rise Again" or "The Forgotten Heir," so you can decide which title sounds better. Also Naruto will have a dragon in this story but I'm debating whether or not to give him a dire wolf, if you've read or watched the series "A Game of Thrones" you will know what I'm talking about, and if you do want Naruto to have a dire wolf what gender should it be, male or female? Also there will be three of my own OC but they will play a semi-important role but one of them will play a much bigger role because of Naruto.

And one final question, I have many people requesting for a Vampire sex so would you all like a Vampire sex one-shot for the final chapter of this story or would you like me to make a story of Naruto being a Vampire or would you all like me to write another story of Naruto being a werewolf/skinwalker?


	21. Moments

**Hot**

**Hello people Spazzgirl here to bring you a lemon. If you read my last author's notice you'll know that I am planning to do a rewritten version of "A Lost Heir" and I finally decided to call the rewritten version "Awaken" because I kept playing a long with the plot and I decided to have Naruto forget his past memories when he was a kid but don't worry he'll gain them back, dang I just spoiled it for you all.**

**Anyways the first chapter of the new story will be up when I finish finals for my first semester of college and not to mention I really have to stop dilly dallying as well -_-.**

**This one-shot is just straight up smut and has no plot line wither so yay for PWP's =D. I also was listening to "Moments" by One Direction when this idea came up to me LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto simple as that**

**Ages: 21**

**World: Shinobi world**

* * *

**Moments**

"Naruto," she whispered hotly into the blonde's ear as he nibbled on the flesh of her ear.

It was totally unexpected. Naruto just burst into the apartment they shared and quickly shut the door. When Sakura saw him standing in the kitchen, she immediately ran towards him and kissed him. Naruto was away on a four month mission and she missed him so much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs hugged his waist. The blond held her by supporting her bottom.

Her soft fingers lost themselves in his wild spiky blond hair. Their tongues brushing against each other and she let out a moan as he nibbled the bottom of her lip. They stumbled their way to their room, Naruto kept slamming Sakura to the wall as he continued to kiss her with more passion and intensity. Sakura's body was getting hot and rubbed her lower half against Naruto's, he let out a growl as he began to harden.

After a while they made it to their room, Naruto just kicked the door open and didn't both closing it either, but Sakura didn't care, all she wanted was to feel his warmth once again. Gently, he dropped Sakura to the bed and he followed as well, seeing as her arms were still wrapped around his neck. They shared a small laugh filled with love as their noses brushed against one another and their foreheads touching.

Sakura placed a hand on his whiskered cheek and stroked the three, causing the blond to purr a bit with a small laugh coming from her lips. The rosette looked at the man hovering above her, his eyes sparkling as they were filled with the love he had for her. Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit Naruto was the only man who could make her feel like the most beautiful women in the world when he would look at her with love and gentleness in his eyes. She loved it when he would smile at her with soft gentle eyes.

A single tear fell down her face, "Why do you cry my dear," he whispered softly.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve a man so caring and loving as you."

"You're wrong you know," Naruto kissed her softly, "Because, I'm a man who doesn't deserve to be in the presence of such beauty." The blond tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Naruto," the blond shuddered lightly as his lover softly called his name.

He leaned down as he swooped in for a kiss from the young women underneath him. She moaned lightly as his hands began to caress her sides, Sakura always loved it when Naruto would touch her with care as if he was afraid he would break her with his strong callous hands. Her hands found themselves rubbing from his chest to his stomach, feeling his hardened muscles underneath his tight black shirt. Sakura tugged the bottom of his shirt Naruto quickly took it off and in a split second, reclaimed her succulent lips.

She could feel the warmth spreading down in her nether regions her body was starting to get hot as Naruto's clothed arousal brushed against her. Naruto took off the large shirt she was wearing, the blond knew that Sakura always wore his shirts whenever he was gone for a mission, he always found her cute and yet sexy in them. The blond then placed gentle kisses on her neck and earning a soft moan from the beautiful women underneath him. Large callous hands cupped Sakura's breast and she moaned out softly as the handsome man on top of her began to massage them. Her breath began to fasten as Naruto's tongue stroke her right breast and she arched her back in response as he began to suck on it. Once finished with the right one, he moved onto the left, giving the same treatment as its twin. Sakura buried her hand into his wild hair, encouraging the blond to continue on with his ministration. Naruto could smell her desire as her warmth began to spread and started to stain her lacy red underwear.

The blond worshiped his lover's body by giving gently kisses from her jaw all the way down to her waistline. As he began to slide Sakura's underwear off, he would kiss parts of her body until he took the garment off, leaving her completely naked. Sakura propped herself on her elbows as Naruto got up, the blond walked up to the window and opened the curtains, allowing the light of the moon shine on her soft porcelain body. The blond went back to the bed and kneeled between her spread out legs.

"Why'd you open the curtains," she was curious and embarrassed to what made Naruto open them.

The blond couldn't help smirk and give her a gentle kiss. "It's so I can bask in your beauty and I make love to you my dear."

He lifted her cheek and brought Sakura into a passionate kiss. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach, she wanted him, and she wanted Naruto inside of her to make love to her as they have done so many times.

"Naruto please I need you so much."

Naruto could sense her body calling out to him, wanting to become one again, both body and mind. The blond held her waist with his left hand as his right hand positioned himself to her entrance. With one swift thrust, he filled her up to the brink, and the rosette let out a soft gasp and arched her back as she was connected with her lover. Naruto let out a groan as soon as he was inside of her warmth. He could never get over the pleasurable feeling of being inside of her. The blond started a gentle and slow pace giving Sakura some time to readjust to his length. It had been months since they were joined together and Naruto was going to make it last as long as he can. Sakura loved it when Naruto would make slow and gentle love to her, and it allowed her to appreciate the feeling of being filled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Their tongues, stroking one another and Naruto gently nibbling on her bottom lip causing his lover to moan.

They both broke away from the kiss for a moment, Naruto started to nip at her neck, leaving small love bites on her. Sakura's hands began to roam on his back, and her right hand buried itself again in his hair while her left hand wrapped itself around his neck. Naruto's warm breath began to touch her soft skin causing the rosette to shiver in delight. She closed her eyes in pleasure as the blond began to brush against her pleasure spot. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist thus causing Naruto to press against her body more. The blond was easily hitting her pleasure spot as her legs were wrapped around his waist. He gripped her hips gently allowing Sakura to meet in time with his thrusts.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and was greeted with the most amazing sight, her hair was spread all over the pillow, her mouth slightly opened as she released either a soft moan or mewl, her chest moving up and down as she tried her best to breath while being pleasured, and her eyes slightly opened as her eyes were glazed with lust, love and passion. She noticed that Naruto was staring at her as he continued to make love to her, his wild hair was tamed by sweat and covering his eyes, and his eyes filled with the love he had for her. Sakura brought her lover down for another kiss, all of the love they had for one another was filled in the kiss.

The rosette hugged her lover close as she reached her climax the blond was getting closer as Sakura's inner walls were squeezing him tightly. With one last powerful thrust, Naruto held Sakura close to him emptied out his warm seeds inside of Sakura, and made sure nothing spilled onto the sheets. His lover cried out in pleasure as she felt his warmth enter inside of her and into her womb, and filling her to the brink. The blond pulled out as his length soften and looked down at his lover.

Sakura placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and the blond held that hand and kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you Sakura-chan," he gave her a soft and gentle smile and his eyes soften with the love he had for her.

The rosette couldn't help but tear up a bit, "I love you too Naruto."

The blond fell down gently beside her and wrapped his arms around her, and Sakura snuggled against his chest and fell asleep while listening to his gentle heartbeat. Naruto couldn't help but smile once again and kissed the top her head, his eyes closing slowly as sleep took over. And both lovers slept peacefully and soundly with smiles filled with love bestowed upon their faces.

**END**

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this was short but it's whatever XD.**

**Yes this was filled with so much fluff that I am filled with absolute mushiness and feeling giddy LOL. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story. This originally was supposed to be the last chapter of this one-shot series, but I'll try to fit one more story in here.**

**On another note, I am working on the character bio for my new story "Risen From the Ashes" which is a remake of "A Lost Heir" I'm working on the OC's at the moment, so the character bio chapter will be the first chapter of the story but not the official one. I'm also reading the third book of the "Game of Thrones," so if you haven't read the series yet, I suggest you do. I'm also very happy that my sister got me the fourth book of the series for Christmas, but I'm getting a Kindle Fire as an early Birthday Gift from my mom, so I'll be borrowing the fifth book but I got to renew my library card LOL. **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	22. New Story

Hey guys Spazzgirl here, I just wanted you to know that I have an all new story out already, it's called "Risen From the Ashes" which is the re-make of my old story "A Lost Heir." So if you have the time, please go and check it out. I've also been thinking doing a Naruto version of "The Hunger Games" as well.

You'll be able to find the new story on my profile because it's not a NaurSaku story, it's just a Naruto only story.


	23. A little help?

Hey guys its Spazzgirl here and some people have been asking me to do a Naruto version of "The Hunger Games" and I finally decided to do it. I've only read the first book on my Kindle Fire and have to wait till February to borrow the second book. I instantly fell in love with "The Hunger Games." I'm going to need your help on choosing which Naruto character should play who, but I already decided on a few Naruto characters that will represent what character from "The Hunger Games."

Katniss – Sakura

Peeta – Naruto

Gale – Sasuke

Haymitch – Jiraiya/Kakashi

Cinna – Iruka?

Rue -?

Cato – OC or another Naruto character

Clove – OC or another Naruto character

Foxface – ?

Thresh - ?

Marvel - ?

Effie Trinket - ?

Primrose/Prim – Moegi/OC/another Naruto character

Finnick – Obito/OC/another Naruto character

President Snow -?

Mags - ?

Johanna - ?

Beetee - ?

Wiress - ?

Enobaria - ?

Plutarch - ?

Annie – Rin/OC/another Naruto Character

President Coin – Orochimaru/Madara/OC/another Naruto character

Katniss' mom – OC/Naruto character

You can also review on who you think should play what "Hunger Game" character, but I'm keeping Sakura as Katniss, Naruto as Peeta, and Sasuke as Gale. Also I'll try to update "Risen From the Ashes" as soon as possible.


	24. High on Pleasure

**Hot**

**Hello everyone Spazz here with a long overdue lemon. I'm sorry that this story is mostly filled will author's notices and not even enough lemons, so I promise to get in as much lemons as I can.**

**This lemon is just a pure straight out PWP with absolutely no plot, in other words it's just nautical nonsense because I clearly can't come up with anything good.**

**World: Shinobi**

**Disclaimer: **It is clearly obvious that I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would the manga filled with action and lots of NaruSaku scenes.

* * *

**High on Pleasure**

_Naruto_

The pink haired kunoichi let out another cry of pleasure as the blond haired man filled her up to the brink. She loved the way he felt inside of her, his length filling her up all the way, Sakura felt like she was losing it whenever Naruto would slam against her.

"Sakura-chan," a breathless moan escaped from the blond.

Oh _Kami-sama_ he felt like he was heaven and there was no way in hell he'd go back to earth. Naruto bit back a groan as his lover tightened around him. He smirked as Sakura came for the third time as they continued to make love to one another. Her juices providing lubrication for him so it was easy to move in and out of her.

"N-Naruto," the rosette didn't know how much longer she could take, her eyes were heavy with lust and her brain turned mush as the blond moved even quicker.

The bed banged against the wall creating a loud noise, it was a good thing they had a soundproof jutsu on because their neighbors would complain about loud noises coming from their house at night. Naruto chuckled when he found out his girl was quite the screamer. A growl left his throat as Sakura dug her nails deeply into his shoulder blades, desperately trying to cling onto something as if she was going to fall.

Her back arched as Naruto hit that bundle of nerves that made her feel like she had died and gone to heaven. The blond sucked on a taunting nipple and placed her left leg on his shoulder to get in deeper. Sakura thrashed her head as the amount of pleasure she was receiving was becoming too much for her and she didn't know how long she would last. Naruto placed the other leg over his shoulder and quickened his pace as her walls were getting tighter.

The blond knew he wasn't going to last long but he decided to go out with a bang. He flipped her over while still connected to her and Sakura leaned on her forearms as Naruto thrusted hard inside of her. She felt his nails dig into her hips, but Sakura was too high on pleasure to care about the pain she was receiving. As soon as Naruto thrusted inside of her, she screamed out his name, and after a few more thrusts, Naruto bit down where the neck and shoulder met as he emptied himself inside of her.

Once he softened, he pulled out and flipped them over so she was resting on his chest.

"I don't think I'll be able to go to work tomorrow," she mumbled in his chest.

"Oh and why's that?"

Sakura gave him a playful glare, "Because my legs are too wobbly." Naruto gave a wolfish grin causing Sakura to playfully punch him.

**END**

* * *

**Well that was um….. I'm not sure anymore LOL**

**The original title for this one-shot was "Touches" but then I changed it because it didn't go with the PWP. I'm seriously running out of ideas for lemons =3=. Yeah I seriously had no inspiration for this one, that's why it's like half-assed LOL. I'll probably do three or two more lemons and that'll be it. **

**I'll try to start working on for my Naruto version of "The Hunger Games" so be sure to look out for it.**


	25. Important

Hello everyone this is Spazzgirl with a very important message. I have received two messages from two authors here on this website telling me that fanfiction(dot)net is taking down stories with lemons in them. As you all are aware that this story is completely filled with lemons. I will be re-editing some of the lemons scenes in all of my one-shots in order to avoid having this story deleted. If you wish to see the un-edited versions of each lemon then I will either post them onto livejournal or the adultfanfiction website. I only have an account on livejournal and I am not sure if I will get an account on adultfanfiction. I will post up another author's note to tell you all which website to go to in order to read the unedited lemons of "Hot."

I will be busy copying and pasting my one-shots I have here because I deleted, yeah don't ask why XD. I am currently writing the last one-shot lemon for "Hot" but it will be edited.


	26. You Set My Soul Alight

**Hot**

**Holy crap in crab cake, I'm not sure if anyone got that but if they did….**

**VIRTUAL COOKIE FOR YOU!**

**Anyways it's been like ages since I've last updated this story and given you a lemon. Also I want thank you all for the amazing 400 reviews, you are all so kind and downright perverted. Thank you all even though like the majority of the chapters were author notices from me XD.**

**This one-shot was inspired by the song "Super Massive Black hole" by Muse. I'm terribly for not doing anything productive, it's just that I've been busy with college, having very little inspiration, and I'm in a DBZ (Dragon Ball Z) phase right now and I'm reading GohanxVidel fanfics, don't hate me for liking this couple =3=.**

**The one-shot is just straight up PWP.**

**Disclaimer: durr Naruto isn't own by me, I'm just a person, so please don't hurt me.**

**World: Shinobi**

You Set My Soul Alight

Naruto watched with darkened cerulean eyes as his lover cleansed her body from the dirt and blood she had gotten from a mission. His eyes carefully watched as those droplets of water caressed her soft and porcelain skin. He would watch as they moved down from her neck all the way down to that wonderful and fuckable ass of hers. Unconsciously he licked his lips, just dying to taste her skin. It was a good thing that Sakura was unaware that her boyfriend was staring at her body with hunger in his eyes. As the rosette let out a moan as the warm water soothed her aching muscle, Naruto's male organ began to throb in need.

Sakura happily hummed as she began to lather her body in her favorite body wash, Naruto couldn't help but take in the scent.

Hmmm tropical mango how, _delightful_…

Cerulean eyes watched as delicate yet strong feminine hands began to cover up the rosette's body in scented soap. The blond male watched with intensity as Sakura's right hand brushed against her left side, he took notice at how she shivered in delight. He watched her lift a lithe leg up to lather it up in the mango scented body wash, he grinned at the memory of having those delightful creamy legs wrapped around his strong and slender male hips. But his grin widened because he knew that one of his favorite body parts of Sakura's, were in-between her legs, oh yes how he loved the rosette's womanhood.

The young Namikaze loved how nice and warm it felt when his length was buried in there. He loved being inside of his lover and have her scream his name in pure please each time he thrusted inside of her. Oh kami, he was getting hot and horny just thinking about it. It took all of his restraint _not_ to jump his lovely rosette right now while trying to enjoy the show. His fingers twitched as he watched Sakura beginning to lather her inner thighs. He let out a low growl as his lover let out another pleasurable moan, he could feel his control beginning to slip.

His cerulean eyes watched carefully as her fingers would lightly touch her seeping womanhood. Oh he could smell her desire and the scent was intoxicating him. Drool began to form inside of his mouth and his arousal began to stir once the scent of his lover's desire hit his nose like a ton of bricks. His canines, thanks to the influence of the Kyuubi, dug into his lower lips and drew blood. The Namikaze felt like he was getting teased as soon as Sakura began to gently stroke her clitoris. It was like she knew he was watching her, he bit back a growl as he heard Sakura began to call his name.

_Naruto_

Oh how desperate she sounded to his ears. Her pleasurable cries were like music to his ear. Right now he wanted to do nothing but simply rip off all his clothes and take her, right there and then.

_Naruto_

He didn't know how long he would last until he snapped. Naruto had learned to control himself, of course that was only on the battlefield and on missions. But when it came to sex, well his self control wasn't that great….

At all…

All of his blood began to flow down below his waist and straight towards his now straining arousal. He growled softly as his pants started to become a nuisance. His right brow twitched as he saw her slender index finger enter her womanhood. Naruto watched with intensity as the finger slowly moved in and out of her. The blond lost it the moment his girl let out a long pleasurable moan and her back arching, giving him a front view of her hardened nipples.

Sakura jumped the moment she heard an animalistic roar. Slowly she turned around and saw her lover, his once clear cerulean eyes now were darkened with pure lust, hunger, and desire. It wasn't the roar that ripped from his throat that made her eyes widened, no, it was the fact that Naruto was standing there naked the day he was born, and her eyes wondered down and saw his red throbbing member. She felt a warm feeling in her loins as pre-cum leaked from the tip of his length. The rosette backed up a bit as the blond approached her with a predatory gait, desire and dominance radiated off of him. Sakura mentally winced as the cold feeling of the shower walls came in contact with her skin. She jumped a bit as both of Naruto's hands slammed against the wall, trapping her with this strong body hovering over her.

Emerald eyes were met with darkened cerulean eyes, she could see the desire her lover held for her, especially after that little display. A low growl emitted from his throat and sharpened canines began to appear. Sakura knew that Kyuubi or Kurama, was giving some influence to the blond haired man.

"You know Sakura, if you wanted to be pleasured," he lowered his head until his lips were slightly touching her right ear, "All you had to do was call out to me."

A loud pleasurable scream escaped Sakura's throat, her back arching, her body responding to Naruto's index finger, entering her dripping pussy. His thumb brushing against her throbbing clitoris as his finger pumped in and out of her. Sakura gripped onto Naruto's broad shoulders as he began to nibble on her neck and occasionally licking it as well. As soon as his middle finger entered, along with his index finger, Sakura felt like she was losing her mind. Naruto growled as he felt himself get extremely aroused, the minute his canines sharpened, his sense of smell heightened as well. He definitely could not ignore the smell of Sakura's arousal. Her walls constricted against his pumping fingers and would tighten even more when they would brush against her g-spot. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist in order to get more leverage and her hips moved against his fingers.

Naruto smirked against her neck as he the scent of her arousal was beginning to get heavier and he knew that she was getting close to coming. As soon as his thumb pressed down against her clitoris, that was when Sakura had lost it, she cried out her release and her bodily fluids spilled onto her lover's hand. The blond haired man removed his hand from her lower regions, he looked around and noticed the towel rack and carried Sakura over to where the rack was. He slowly got on his knees and unwrapped Sakura's legs off his waist and placed them onto his shoulders, his strong hands held her hips.

The rosette was confused at her boyfriend's actions. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"Hold onto the rack Sakura."

Before Sakura could reply, Naruto's tongue immediately entered her dripping core, quickly her hands gripped the rack, _strongly_. The blonde's tongue began moving around the rosette's inner walls, every nook and cranny was being licked by his wet muscle. Sakura's breathing began to quicken as she felt his warm breath brushing against her outer lips and cried out whenever he nibbled her nether regions. Her grip on the towel rack tightened as his tongue brushed against her throbbing clitoris and closed her eyes when he sucked on it. Naruto's tongue entered her again and continued to move in and out of her, and around her inner walls. Once a growled escaped Naruto's throat, as her legs wrapped around his head, and that was when Sakura lost it. Her grip on the rack was so strong that it nearly broke, her juices gushing out of her and flowed into the blonde's hungry mouth. After finishing up his meal, he looked at his lover and smirked, her hair was a mess and drops of water rolled down her perfect body.

He unhooked her legs from his head and brought Sakura into his lap. The rosette looked at him and noticed his usual spiky hair was being tamed by the water coming down from the shower head. Sakura would never admit it but she always thought that Naruto looked sexy with water coming down his body. Just the thought of that aroused her once again, but when Naruto bucked his hips, she felt his throbbing member brushing against her ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as Naruto began to stand up, he pushed her against the wall and under the shower head, his lips possessively claiming her own. Her back arched as their tongue began to duel for dominance. Naruto growled once Sakura began rubbing against his extremely hard member, capturing her lips again, he swiftly entered the confines of her warmth.

The rosette broke away from the hungry kiss as the man above her, filled her with this throbbing organ, the sound of his hips slamming against hers echoed throughout the bathroom walls. Naruto growled again, but this time a bit louder, when he felt Sakura beginning to tighten around him.

"You need to relax my love," the blond said through gritted teeth.

Tears of pleasure began to roll down her cheeks as her body trembled with pleasure. "I can't Naru, I need to come now."

Another growl, "Relax," Naruto whispered huskily in her ear.

He began to move but this time slowly, Sakura tried moving against him, but couldn't when Naruto gripped her hips tightly. Whenever she felt like she was going to come, Naruto always moved slow, and she hated it with a passion. All she wanted was some rough sex, _now_. Sakura began mewing as she wanted more of this powerful man inside of her, but no matter what, Naruto always got what _he_ wanted.

"You. Need. To. Relax." Naruto said in-between painfully, well according to Sakura, thrusts.

The blond did not want to come until he was full satisfied of his lust, after all Sakura had teased him _unintentionally_, but damn it, his body yearned for hers. He wanted her, all of her, both body and mind. Naruto began laying soft kisses on the side of Sakura's neck, a happy sigh escaped her lips and her body went from trembling to relaxation. Once her inner walls unconstructed itself from his length, the blond began to move in and out of her. Loud cries of pleasure emitted from the rosette's throat as he moved against her, as she arched her back again, Naruto began to kneed both of her breasts with his skilled and callous hands. Her nails dug into his back as he pinched them a bit hard and his fangs nipping at her porcelain skin. Naruto's pace had quickened, but not fast enough, his hands caressing the sides of her body and once they reached her ass, he pressed her against his hardness, causing Sakura to scream, a throaty chuckle escaped his lips.

The rosette looked up and the sight of a extremely soaking wet Naruto turned her on even more. Her eyes followed a drop of water, moving down from his strong and sharp chin, to his muscular neck, down to his well sculpted abs, continuing down his perfectly cut six-pack (which was becoming an eight-pack), and down to where they were joined. That sight just made her tighten around the blond haired man, Naruto growled in response. Sakura could feel like she was about to release for a third time this day, but she wanted Naruto to come with her as well. While Naruto was too busy leaving little bite marks on her neck, a sly smirk appeared on her face. She grabbed Naruto's face and brought him into a lust filled kiss. The blond couldn't help but groan in response not know what the rosette's true intentions were.

Soft slender fingers began to stroke both sides of Naruto's whiskered cheeks, the sensation of having his whiskered marked cheeks was causing an internal battle to erupt inside of Naruto's mind. While he wanted to enjoy being inside of Sakura, the animal side of him demanded to show his dominance and power over her. When Sakura stroked his cheeks again, this time more gently than the last, all hell broke loose. His fangs now more sharpened and the whisker markings more prominent and his eyes fully consumed with lust. Sakura screamed aloud as Naruto's began to thrust in and out of her with more speed and force.

His tan hips banged against her pale ones, the sounds of skin against skin was now a lot louder than it was before. Animalistic growls were escaping Naruto's throats as he continued to fuck his pink haired lover. Sakura was having a hard time holding onto him, she would pour chakra into her hands just to get a better grip, her nails dug deeper into his strong shoulders. Screams of pleasure would rip out of Sakura's throat as Naruto repeatedly slammed against her g-spot with perfect precision. Angry streaks of red appeared on Naruto's back as the rosette clung for her life. The bathroom walls began to shake from their furious rutting even the lights began to flicker, even the condiments of the shower began to fall from the shelves, and the tiles of the shower began to crack a bit.

Sakura's inner walls were tightening even more around Naruto's length, but that still didn't stop him from fucking her roughly. The rosette's head began to trash as the intensity of the pleasure she was receiving was beginning to consume her from the very core. She knew that Naruto's whisker marks were sensitive, even though they had sex plenty of times the thought of stroking them never came to mind. But now she knew what they could do to him when they had sex, she had absolute no regrets at all. Sakura knew that her lover could be rough during sex, but she wanted to see him when he was wild, and she loved it. The feel of being completely overpowered by this man, was just so hot and sexy. She loved the power radiating off of him. The rosette couldn't complain when she felt the sharpened fangs grazing over her soft and delicate skin, she shivered when they nipped her. Naruto's grip on her hips grew very strong, his hands digging into her skin, usually would be concerned about leaving bruises, but now the animal side of him couldn't careless, all it cared about was just rough fucking her until she screamed until her throat went raw and until he was fully stratified.

The scream coming from Sakura's throat was so loud that Naruto _almost_ stopped to cover his ears, but he couldn't, not when he was almost full. She came heavily, her juices coating his length and splashing against their stomachs. Without pulling out, he turned Sakura over until her breasts were pressed against the cold tiles, she clung onto the tiles as Naruto continued his wild romp. His balls smacking against her milky white ass, Naruto nipped right between her shoulder blades. Sakura shivered as locks of blond hair brushed against her shoulders. The blond laid his head between her shoulder blades as he continued to fuck her wildly. His powerful hands grabbed her breasts again and began to pull and twist them. Sakura arched her back causing Naruto to move deeper inside of her. Again she shivered as his tongue from the middle of her back all the way back to her neck. Her clitoris was being rolled between his index finger and thumb, and a hand held her hips, but once those two fingers pinched her sensitive numb, Sakura cried out her climax again. Her juices began to flow down her legs and onto the shower floor.

Again, without pulling out of her, Naruto had Sakura face him again, he turned the shower off and carried Sakura out of the bathroom and into their room. Having Naruto inside of her and walking, made Sakura moan as his still hardened length moved inside of her. Even though his animal side had taken over him, he gently laid her on the bed, and hungrily captured her lips once again and slammed his powerful hips. Sakura tried to break away from the kiss, but his left hand pressed her head against his, her screams were being muffled. Naruto ripped away from the kiss and animally took her right breast into his hungry mouth. His sharpened fangs nipping against her teat while his tongue brushed against the tip. Sakura pressed his head against her breast, and his left hand roughly handled the left breast. Having Naruto wildly fuck her and possessively suck on her breast was beginning to be too much for the rosette.

The wild blond switched breasts and continued his wild ministrations. Sakura's body continued to tremble in pleasure, but the pleasure she was experiencing was getting too much for her. Toes curled, back arched, head thrown back, and a very loud scream, a blast of the rosette's juices came out pouring and splat against their stomachs and dripping onto the bed sheets. Naruto could no longer hold on, ever since Sakura had come twice on his hardened length, he didn't know how long he would be able to hold on, then after her third release, that was when he lost it. The blond let out a loud animal roar as his seeds spilled into Sakura's waiting womb, and bit down hard to where her neck and shoulder were connected.

As his animal side subsided he managed to catch himself before he crushed his lover. Sakura manage to smile at him lazily and the blond kissed her gently. The blond pulled out and watch his seeds dripping out of her entrance. He stumbled towards the linen closet in their room and too out a clean blanket, Sakura already took off the one that was soiled with their love juices. Once the blanket was laid onto the bed, Naruto carried Sakura to bed and covered them with the clean blanket. Sakura nuzzled against his chest and fell asleep, the blond followed after kissing her forehead.

**END**

**It's done it's finally done, the final chapter of "Hot" is finally done. I'm sorry if some of you were expecting more but I seriously lost interest in this, so please don't kill me =3**

**Also as you can see when Naruto's animalistic side took over, the terms of sex changed to give you all more vivid image of what was happening, so I apologize if any of the things said offended you.**

**I'm hoping that no one reports this story because of this chapter, but probably it'll happen. So if this story gets taken down, it will be reposted onto my livejournal account, the link is in my profile.**

**I've also started writing another DBZ one-shot with Gohan and Videl, I also might come out with a Sword Art Online one-shot featuring Kirito and Asuna as the couple.**

**So thank you all for reviewing and your support. I might also come out with a another one-shot for this, but right now I'm declaring it to be completed. **


End file.
